As the World Falls Down
by Shrugs
Summary: Zutara 'How far are you willing to go to end this war? ' 'As far as I have to.' Zuko paused, as if he wasn't sure his decision was the right one. 'Then will you marry me? ' AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. This is the same, original As the World Falls Down...however since my last update nearly a year ago, I decided to go back and read the story. It was appalling, all of the typos, and once I got to the last couple of chapters, it was obvious I hadn't been writing in the story for a while because there were suddenly missing characters. Now I get this is just a fanfic, I will not claim it as perfect and I am currently working on novels at this time. But this fanfic is my baby, I never have qualms about any other fics, just the fact that I haven't finished this yet has been burning in the back of my mind. So I'm back and I'm editing the fic itself. Oddly enough it is my earliest chapter I'm still satisfied with. I have edited out the typos, and have been editing all the other chapters this evening. Perhaps the second will be put up tonight. I do thank everyone for reading, however, and any new readers, welcome :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs. This is an AU fic that was inspired after reading Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes

* * *

**As the World Falls Down**  
_  
Chapter One_

* * *

_I'm terrified. It's a hard thing to admit, especially when you live in a Nation that has gone through nothing but war. We've all lost so many people-myself giving a mother, an unborn sibling, my uncle and three cousins to the list of casualties in this war-and the single threat that we could all be attacked and die in a single moment has been common knowledge since I was able to walk. Then why is something that should be considered an honor bringing fear to my heart?_

_My name is Katara-princess of the Southern Water Tribe, and in two months, marking my seventeenth birthday, I am to announce an engagement to a man found acceptable to my people. But in these times of war, the selections aren't as abundant as they used to be. When I was four, I had been promised to the seven year old prince of the Northern Water Tribe, Amorak. I had grown up hearing his name, and it had become a comfort zone, knowing that among the lowering population that I wouldn't be forced to marry anyone. In my eyes, Amorak was my hero. Finding true love was hard now days, because everyone was too fearful of losing their partner. Yet I was fortunate enough to be spared the search. Or had been._

_Two years ago, a meeting had been arranged-one between Amorak and I. It's very rare that any of the different tribes have an opportunity to meet, and since our marriage was set for my sixteenth birthday, they thought it would be best for the two of us to meet once before; to get an understanding of each other. I spent the three weeks waiting for his arrival on the edge of my wits. What would he think of me? Would he be arrogant? Does he love someone else? Will he love me? When the ship finally docked, I did my best to keep up formality rather than strain for a site of him on my tip toes like the little kids and young girls. The second my eyes caught sight of him, I felt my heart leap into my throat. I didn't even have to speak with him-I knew from the very moment I saw his face that he was all that I had heard._

_At the age of eighteen, he was a well-defined soldier-it was almost obvious that it was the crowned-prince of the Northern Tribe by the mere aura he seemed to give off. His face was well defined, and I couldn't deny the fact that he was gorgeous. I could hear some of the other girls from my tribe sighing softly and blushing if it seemed he had glanced in their direction, only causing our young warriors to either look at him with jealousy and contempt or sheer awe. And when he turned to face me, or eyes locking, I froze inside. What was I supposed to do? Should I speak or shake hands? Was it the Northern custom to go down onto my knees and bow at his feet?_

_Before I had a chance to even attempt at improvising, he had turned his attention to my father, bowing at his waist in greeting before straightening up._

_"King Hakoda, it is an honor to be welcomed so warmly into the Southern Tribe," Amorak had greeted with a smile that showed he meant every bit of what he said._

_"It is an honor that you have made this journey here," my father responded before gesturing to myself and my brother, Sokka, introducing him first before turning to me. I can't help but clam up again, wondering if Amorak feels as awkward as I do. After all, I had no idea what he had been told about me. For all I knew, I was a disappointment to him._

_Either way, he didn't have a chance to really find out. Within moments we were torn away from each other as he was led off to the war room to discuss each of our Tribe's current standings against the Fire Nation. Both of our Tribes had tried in several occasions for the aid of the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads. Unfortunately, the Earth Kingdom was in the middle of natural disasters-a famine had struck and the nation was slowly starving. We would have helped if it wasn't for the fact that our only source of food wasn't seal and fish-both things that spoil quickly in the humid climate of the Earth Kingdom. As for the Air Nomads, they lived far too peaceful and considered their spirituality higher that helping us in some war that didn't concern them. A war that not even our people remember how it started; only we know that it was through a deception of the Fire Nation._

_For the entire week and a half of Amorak's stay, I didn't get any opportunity to be alone with him-which, I had foolishly thought, was the point of his visit-until the last night._

_That night he came into my room. The guard's had let him through immediately, and I couldn't deny the fact that I was in complete shock that he was there. Sometimes it felt like he was a figment of my imagination, something I had made up in an attempt to make this terrible world feel safer__._

_I barely heard his knock, and when I opened the door, I nearly dropped the brush I held. His mouth was half open, as if he had something on his mind. He seemed hesitant to speak at first, but when he did, I was lost in his voice._

_"Are you disappointed?"_

_He spoke carefully, as if he was uncertain of which words to use. This surprised me. He had been so sure of himself before-stood so tall before the elders of my tribe. Why was he acting almost nervous by me? Then I realized that this was a first for him too. He hadn't married before, either, and was probably thinking the same thoughts I was-would we be able to be together, to not spend each day avoiding each other?_

_"No," I answered, although I myself was not positive. After all, we hadn't had an actual chance to talk. "Are you?"_

_Sighing, he stepped away from my door before shaking his head. "I am not. I just don't know what to think. The whole point of this traveling was for me to get to know you. The only thing I've done here is talk about the war and plan attacks." He paused, as if unsure whether or not there was anything left to say. "And I leave tomorrow morning. I only have a few minutes to stay here before I must pack and get things into order."_

_My heart nearly broke. I'm sure it skipped several beats. I had known he wouldn't be staying long, but I had hoped at least for enough time to get to know him a little bit. And even with that knowledge, we said nothing. Instead, we sat in silence, occasionally asking questions-meaningless things that would in turn be the world to me. I was still amazed that someone so strong, a man so well spoken of in bravery when it came to the war, could come across as so nervous when he was speaking to me._

_Before I knew it he was standing up, telling me how unfortunate it was that he had to leave. Nodding silently, feeling a numbness coming over me, I wondered how I could last not having a chance to speak with him until our wedding. Standing up to walk him to the door, a custom out of politeness, I smiled weakly as I watched him leave, his back straight and ridged while my guards bowed towards him._

_I didn't sleep that night. I lay awake, wondering how long it would be until the sun rose-how long until I had to give a formal goodbye. All the things I should have asked him while he was here flew through my mind. Why had I frozen when I had had the chance?_

_It took eons for the light of the sun to slowly raise across the tundra. Dawn. I knew that soon, he would be leaving. Putting on my boots quickly, never having changed into my night clothing anyways, I raced throughout the corridors of the ice palace until I saw where his ship was docked. Amorak stood by my father much like the first day of his arrival, only this time these were the handshakes of men who had now become well acquainted. Acquainted in ways that I wish I had had the chance to speak with him._

_I stood frozen to the ground when he spotted me, his icy blue eyes meeting with my own. He courteously nodded to my father before walking towards me._

_"So...I guess that these past weeks have been totally pointless."_

_I quickly shook my head, shocked that he would even suggest something like that. "No...I mean, I've spent years wondering what you were like and whether everything I've heard was just some sort of fairy tale. Now I know it's real, and that it's not going to be torn away from me just because one day I decided to wake up. I just have to wait a year for it to come together."_

_At that moment I was certain a flash of understanding crept into his eyes, almost as if he had been left to thinking the same thing._

_"It won't be long," he promised me, although I knew it was an attempt to make me feel better-more sure of it all. And then he sealed those words with a quick kiss to the cheek. Such contact was rare among our people. Our usual affection was to the extent hugs._

_And then he was gone. With one long year until the two of us would be married._

_It took one month to tear down all those dreams, because that was how long it took to get a messenger boat to the South Pole. How long it took to get past the recently established barricade the Fire Nation had made with its ship-the barricade that had led to the sinking of Prince Amorak's fleet-and the death of all on board._

_That was the day that I stopped believing there was an escape from this war, a chance for happiness._

Katara felt her eyes fly when she heard the sudden knock on her door. Groaning, she clenched her eyes tightly, wanting nothing more than to burrow back into bed. She had been up late the previous night-there had been word that a single Fire Nation vessel was making it's way towards the South Pole, only a day or so off. What shocked them most was that it hadn't been a fleet like last time. It had been spotted by a scouting boat, which the ship had no chances of catching up to it with a Waterbender on the board. They had gotten back in minutes. Several hours of planning had been in order, and while she normally would have been going about her day already, it had put her back on her rest.

"Yes?" she asked groggily, trying to clear her throat.

"Don't tell me Miss Rise-and-Shine is still in bed."

The moment she heard that particular voice, Katara couldn't help but laugh. Pushing back the covers, she pulled on some clothes before opening the door to greet one of her closest friends-Jet. He was from the Earth Kingdom, but during a search for Water Tribe refugees, his family had been killed by the Fire Nation. 'That is how far the hatred between the Nations have come,' Katara thought with a cringe, always feeling an extended guilt every time she saw him. 'The Firebenders were horrible enough to kill innocent bystanders to get rid of us.'

But there was never anything innocent about the war.

After losing his family, he had been quick to get away from there, in search of any place to call home. When some Water Tribe warriors saw the 12 year old boy he was at the time, they took pity on him and brought him to the South Pole. While most from the Earth Kingdom chose to stay out of the fight, using the warring nations as an advantage-selling their services to the highest bidder-he instead dove right into it. He even trained to be a member of the army and eventually was placed into Katara's guard a year ago. He was the only member of the Royal Guard who wasn't of the Water Tribe-and even more astonishing, the only one who wasn't a bender. He was so fiery and passionate in his fighting; no one ever questioned his motives. They all trusted him one hundred percent.

Before he had joined her guard, they had met together, him being someone she could talk to when everyone was too busy focusing on the war. He had been the one to help her get out of her stupor when Amorak died-when no one else knew how to stop her crying or bring her from her shell.

"What was that about Rise-and-Shine?"

"Oh, you heard me. And you know what I'm talking about."

On days when he wasn't training, Jet usually enjoyed his afternoons by sleeping-an activity that Katara usually ruined by waking him up. "I'm sorry if I was up all night while listening to instructions about what we're supposed to do if a direct invasion does happen."

The last raid the Water Tribe had been entirely unready for. In all the confusion she had lost both her mother, the child she had in her womb, as well as other relatives. An attack led by Lu Ten, son of the General Iroh. Not two seconds later he had been killed by my own enraged father. The blow was hard. It wasn't uncommon for those of royal decent to not last long. In fact, in any such attack, they were targeted first. Just seven months ago they had returned the favor to the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai had been killed at the hands of her own brother-even with his lack of waterbending, Sokka had managed to deliver a final blow to one of the most reputed Firebenders in the world.

"You mean all that old news?" Jet yawned as if it bored him. "Yeah, we were briefed in this morning. Rumor has it that their Prince Zuko is among the soldiers of the fleet headed our way."

Katara let out a most unladylike snort, finding complete disbelief in the statement. "Don't tell me that you're suggesting their royalty actually does more than hide behind walls?"

For that was where Sokka had succeeded in killing Ozai. Both her brother and father had fought on the front lines-thankfully the two had lived to tell the tale as well. None of the Fire Nation's direct heirs had ever been known to step out from the comfort of their stone palace. In fact, if she wasn't female, she would be out there as well. Outside of a few waterbending tactics she had picked up from watching the warriors and the healing classes she had taken, she knew nothing of combat. This was because females from the Water Tribe were not allowed to step into a battle unless they were there for the purpose of healing.

"Yes. I've even heard tales that they know how to dress themselves, too."

"Scandalous! So they're not complete barbarians? My whole beliefs in society are changed here," Katara feigned shock, putting a hand to her chest.

Grinning, Jet shook his head. "And people say Waterbenders are mindless beings unable to show any emotion whatsoever."

While the legend did have a basis, it really wasn't fair for everyone to say that they were emotionless. Sure, they didn't cry much. It did become uncomfortable, however, when the tears would freeze to their eyes. Instead they had learned to suppress it.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," came Katara's sarcastic reply as the two headed out of her room. "So where are we off to now? Am I stuck for another day of boredom watching you swing around your hooks and act like you know what you're doing?" she teased.

In all truth, she loved watching him fight. Besides her brother and father, he was the one soldier she worried about every second of the day-wondering if he would one day be forced to die, to die for her, as so many soldiers had been led to die for the Royals. That was not exactly what she wanted her best friend's fate to be.

"Unfortunately, no. Apparently, with this growing threat, all leaders of the Royal Guard are required to report to their respective charge. No one is sure when the Fire Nation ships will dock, so we're on standby until then. All other guards are required in training, so as to be prepared for a surprise attack."

The way he said it made the situation seem real to Katara. More than it had before. People were going to die. That was something she had grown up with, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it again. She had learned not to grieve as each ship arrived with the bodies of their fallen. But how would she respond to it being on her home land, just like that day when it had ripped so much of her apart? It had been all she could handle, losing her mother like that, along with her unborn sibling. And when she had lost Amorak...that had been the moment she realized there was nothing more than death in the world. Hope was an illusion.

"Do you think they'll succeed this time? That they'll kill us all?"

It had been a thought, but somehow she had voiced it. She found her eyes widening in shock, slowly glancing towards Jet. Knowing him, he would be insulted at her suggestion that they couldn't handle it.

But he didn't. Instead his expression was blank for once, all except for his eyes. One glance told her all she needed to know...he understood. Even the mask he wore out of requirement of all soldiers couldn't hide the fact that he was scared of dying, too. No answer was needed, and he seemed to understand that she had caught the look as well. They chose instead to walk silently through the city. Their fur boots didn't even make a sound against the snow-a fresh layer hadn't fallen for over a week and all of it had been packed to make one with the ice below.

Walking in front of the worried people, however, made her feel uncomfortable. Even in times like these they couldn't seem to stop their gossip. Ever since Prince Amorak had died, there had been rumors floating around about who Princess Katara would marry now. And most of those led to talk of her and Jet. Now that there was no legible male royalty in the Water Tribe left, why not the mysterious boy who had made a shocking leap forward in the army? He had become the very same princess' personal Royal Guard after her past one was sent as Captain of her father's Guard. That why Jet had previously stated 'leaders' of the Royal Guard, because even though he was her personal Guard, he hadn't been named Captain. Yet. It was only a matter of time, since there were hardly any other legible choices. She was under the impression it took a while only because it made it seem like they had a hard choice among men, when in reality that variety was slimming down. They had lost the majority of their skilled warriors.

Her father's Captain of 14 years had died three weeks ago, shocking everyone. It was rare for anyone's military career to last that long, but in the eyes of the Water Tribe he had been dubbed immortal. How wrong they were. In the case of an invasion, it was her Guard's job to ensure her safety, and if they were all that was left, it was Jet who led her off to escape while the rest stayed behind, slowing the enemy as best as they could.

Just the idea that it would come to that sent chills up her spine.

In the beginning the two had laughed off the rumors. They were best friends, why did everyone think that had to lead to more? But as the years had went on, Jet had stopped laughing. So had she. The reality was that most likely, he would be the one she would marry. She couldn't claim that she was horrified by the idea, either. Not many had a chance to marry someone they were close to, and since he was a high ranking soldier, there was no question that he was suitable-possibly more of a match for her than anyone. Still, there was no denying the fear. If he died, she wouldn't just lose her husband-she would lose her best friend.

That was also only if he wanted it. She had to agree on someone soon, and while they had discussed it on occasion, they always set the topic aside in laughter, as if the day would never truly come. In all actuality, it was very near. That thought itself was enough to drive her mad. She didn't want to be married yet, but it was a necessity. Because times of war were when an heir from all royals was needed, no matter which spot in line they were. Princess Yue, Amorak's younger sister, had been betrothed to Sokka a mere month after her brother's death. Since Amorak, the eldest male Royal, wasn't alive to marry her, the next older male, her own brother, was then set to engage the next eligible one from the North. A year ago, around the time Jet had joined her guard, they had been married.

It was a quick wedding on Earth Kingdom territory-no one dared to get through the Fire Nation blockade. Once this war was over...if it ever ended...they had agreed to have a proper ceremony. By the Spirits' will, Katara would do anything in her power to make this happen. Sokka deserved some happiness after all this. The married couple, however, was only together a total month throughout the year. It was their time to get to know each other, and for Sokka to train in the ways of the Northern Tribe-if anything happened to Chief Arnooks youngest son, Kota, that meant that Sokka would be Chief. And that Katara would be left to rule the Southern Tribe with her husband.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Katara asked, glancing up quickly.

Jet grinned, ruffling his hair slightly. For someone who wasn't born in the South Pole, he really liked to show off, proving that he could handle the cold. His parka hood was off his head while his gloves hung out of his pocket. Even Sokka thought he was crazy, and she knew for a fact Jet was cold. He just didn't like the constrictions of the fur outfits. That was his only regret about leaving the Earth Kingdom, as he said; having to wear these bulky clothes.

"You have that face-that one where your eyebrows get all scrunched up and you look like a Wild Hog Monkey."

Katara found her jaw dropping. She knew it was an insult, even if she had never seen a Hog Monkey before. Wondering whether to dump a bunch of snow on his head or swat at him, Katara quickly chose the latter. Now wasn't the time for a full-out snow fight that she knew he couldn't win, even if it was a boost to her ego. Maybe later.

"This coming from a guy who thinks anything not having to do with fighting tactics is a waste of time. Sorry if I bore you."

"What makes you think you bore me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're quite possibly the only person here who doesn't try talking politics to me as if it's actually fascinating."

Katara had to give him that. She had seen several Captains of different branches try to engage him in his opinion on the different situations of the war, especially covering areas about food and what he thought the Earth Kingdom would be willing to take in exchange for services in the war. Jet, in this moment, could only be seen nodding a lot. People seemed to forget it had been seven years since he had come to the South Pole and he wouldn't know the status of the country anymore.

Jaw dropping, Katara feigned yet another look of shock for the day. "If I don't know any better, I'd say that the stubborn, self-absorbed Jet just gave me a compliment."

"Self-absorbed? Is that really the description you have in mind regarding one of your faithful soldiers who has sworn to die for you if it comes down to it?"

Frowning, Katara averted her eyes. "Thanks, as if I needed to hear that right now."

A look of sincere apology crossed Jet's face. "Sorry, I was joking."

"Well, one would think you'd come up with a better joke when there is a fleet of Fire Nation vessels prepared to dock in less than two days. I don't need to think about the fact that you could die, and that it would be because of me."

"Dying for you is the way I've wanted to go since I was fourteen. It's much more honorable than being a twelve year old brat who was wandering throughout the streets of his charred city, slowly starving to death. Besides, you're kind of pretty, too. I could have ended up with some ugly charge and have to lie to her constantly about how beautiful she is."

Katara blushed slightly but found herself smacking his arm once again, knowing it wouldn't cause any damage through the layers of clothing.

"That was another compliment!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to word it that way." For a fleeting moment, she wondered if Amorak had thought so-had thought she was pretty. Worth dying for. That was not how she wanted to be thought of, but for some reason she never seemed to get that off her mind. What could have been, had Amorak not died.

Had he not died, her brother would not be married to the Princess Yue, who he always managed to bring up in conversations. Did Yue think the same things that Katara did of Amorak? Katara definitely couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl. They would get along for sure, if they have had a chance to talk. She couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have a sister. She was always stuck around men besides her Gran Gran, who was great company. She was just too old to do much of anything, which Katara knew was hard.

"Fine! Katara, you are very pretty and it is a pleasure serving under you. There. You happy now?" he scowled, rolling his eyes as if she had been the one being immature.

"In that case, thank you. But if you do die, I'll never forgive you," she smiled, and he returned it.

What had the world come to that they could talk too easily about death? Katara knew it was right to joke about such things, that they might just happen. But her whole life was death, and there was no way to escape it. For all she knew, tomorrow she could be dead. Or her brother, father, Gran-Gran, and Jet. Maybe that was why the elusive Prince Zuko had finally come out of hiding. To get revenge for his father.

"I'd like to see him try," she muttered to herself, before blushing at the estranged look Jet shot her. "What?"

"You are such a dork. Everyone's going to think you're insane if they hear you babbling to yourself like that," he snorted.

"Well aren't you just plain charming," Katara grumbled, shoving a stray strand of hair out of her vision.

"They don't call me Jet the Lady Wooer for nothing..."

Katara was unable to contain her sudden burst of laughter. "Ha! That's something you can only dream about, no girl in their right mind would-"

"Princess Katara!" their conversation was interrupted as a lower level guard raced towards them, eyes wide. Had it been a regular messenger, he would have been out of breath, but he had trained well enough to keep up his pace. "Chief Hakoda has requested your presence in the War Room. Immediately."

In that moment, she found herself freezing entirely. She was very rarely called into the War Room. She couldn't even remember the last time her father had requested her presence there.

Hurrying back towards the Royal Quarters, Jet easily matching her stride, she burst into the War Room in a mere 3 minutes. Immediately her eyes sought for her father's.

"What's going on?" she asked, a familiar sense of fear rising in her stomach.

Glancing at Sokka, Hakoda took a deep breath. "The Fire Nation vessel is approaching faster than anticipated. Our calculations aren't positive, because their ships are made out of iron rather than our wood-but they could arrive in just a few hours."

This comment alone was enough to send chills down her spine. Frowning towards her father, she rose a questioning eyebrow. "How can they be...there's no way they could go that fast..."

"Unless they had an advancement in technology," Sokka read her mind. That would be bad enough, thinking that they had fire and an array of weapons. Something about the look passed between father and son, however, made her think there was more.

"What?" she wondered, could be worse than that.

"That," Hakoda paused. "Or they have a little inside help."

"Katara," Sokka finished for their father. "We think there might be some Waterbenders on board."

There was nothing that could stop Katara's spluttering before she shook her head. "How do you know-there's no way that..."

Her thoughts were cut off, however, as a young soldier, probably entering his first days of training, burst into the room. His appearance caused an uproar amongst the guards, claiming his entrance to be unacceptable when addressing the Chief. Hakoda, however, raised his hand to calm them down.

"What is it?" he asked slowly.

The bow immediately bowed his head, taking in deep breaths. "Forgive me, Chief Hakoda. Some scouts returned and they have a Fire Nation messenger with them. He wishes to speak to you."

Wondering what else could possibly happen in that day, the Chief nodded to his guards before the Royal Family took off towards the dock where there were at least seven soldiers surrounding a man clad in red.

"While we were keeping an eye on the enemy vessel, a boat was dropped down, containing four Fire Nation solders and this messenger. He said he was sent to relay a message to you from the soon to be Fire Lord Zuko."

Said messenger had both hands tied behind his back to ward off any firebending. His disheveled robes suggested that he had been searched for weapons.

"Chief Hakoda," the man nodded awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure how to address royalty of the Water Tribe. "My Prince has requested that I speak his message, and then be sent back with your response."

Nodding once, the messenger was prodded to continue. "Prince Zuko, heir to the throne, has requested that himself, three advisers, and eight guards be permitted to dock. He wishes to have a conference with the Royal Family and your counsel. All other soldiers will stay boarded and your army is expected to keep watch over the ship. That is all I was asked to speak."

Frowning, Hakoda closed his eyes, as if trying to decide what could come of this. Asking for the Royal Family, the whole Royal Family, to arrive was suspicious. Inside, however, he couldn't help but wonder if this would be helpful in the long run. He had almost no choice but to agree. "Fine, you may go, following all in that agreement. You men, take him back to his ship."

Everyone, including the messenger, seemed to be in shock that he had decided to go along with the plan.

"F-father?" Sokka spluttered, eyes as large as saucers when Hakoda came to speak to them separately.

"There's no time to discuss my decision. Right now I want your guards organized. I must speak to the generals. Gather your Royal Guard and make sure all members are ready to report at the Fire Prince's arrival. Meanwhile, I would like each of you to dress appropriately, a meeting like this hasn't happened in years and I won't have my family dressed in a way that could lead to mockery by the Fire Nation."

With that and a supportive grin, their father left, patting them each on the head like children as he headed towards the barracks.

"Great," Katara muttered, walking with Jet, Sokka, and his personal guard Fiku, towards their quarters.

"I know," Sokka joked, grinning brightly. "What will I wear?"

Katara responded by sending a shot of snow into his face.

"Haha, very mature of you Katara. So princess like!" the taunts followed her, and she smiled to herself while she heard Jet snickering beside her. Her brother liked to be the serious warrior, and was very good at what he had trained to do. He could still be such a doofus.

* * *

**Name**: Prince Amorak  
**Age**: 18 (deceased)  
**Nation**: Northern Water Tribe  
**Bender**: No  
**Hair**: Dark brown, kept longer but the typical ponytail.  
**Eyes**: Blue  
**Height**: 5' 10"  
**Anime Lookalike**: None as of yet, he's one of the few I  
haven't thought a character for. If anyone gets any ideas,  
don't be afraid to suggest someone. I love having a face  
to refer to when writing a character.  
**Background**: Amorak was once the crowned prince of the  
Northern Water Tribe until he was killed by a Fire Nation  
attack on his ship. He was set to marry Katara,  
Princess of the Southern Tribe. Years ago there was  
an assassination attempt on him that failed  
when his younger brother instead was poisoned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **What do you know, I got the second chapter up tonight. Combined the old chapters 2 and 3 so it would be longer, that and lots of my old chapters had odd endings so I'm hoping by putting them together it will flow better. Thanks for reading! 

* * *

**As the World Falls** Down

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Why would they do something like that, Jet?" Katara found herself asking him as she dug through her bureau. Jet was stationed behind a screen, blocking his view from his charge. It wasn't very often he had to be in her room while she changed, but considering how close by enemy forces were, the guard wasn't able to take chances.

"Who do what?" he asked, and she could tell from his tone that he was only half listening. He was probably staring at one of his hooks, trying to decide if it would need to be sharpened at all.

Rolling her eyes with a grin, knowing him too well, she forced her response to not show her amusement. "Waterbenders-why would they join the Fire Nation? I mean, you're from the Earth Kingdom and you wouldn't even choose them. So why would someone go against their own nation?"

"I don't know," he replied, and she imagined the careless shrug. "Doubt any are from the Southern Tribe, probably the North. Or maybe they're form that swamp, bet that would be it. Even I would join the Fire Nation to get out of such conditions. Don't worry, though-any traitor will be dealt with accordingly."

Katara knew that to be true, and she wouldn't want it any other way. Their people were being slaughtered and these Waterbenders would just allow it to happen-even help? They deserved whatever came to them.

"Besides," Jet continued while she dug around, trying to find any outfit that would be considered suitable for an event like this. "We're not even sure if it's Waterbenders. The Fire Nation relies on their machinery a lot, so it really could have been some advancement."

"I guess you're right," Katara sighed before finally throwing on the best parka she could find. It wasn't as if there were too many events that called for a great outfit, so the best she could do was use the one her Gran-Gran had made for her. It was planned for the night she announced her engagement-nothing too fancy, but just enough to be considered 'dressed up for the occasion.' It was better than pulling on the other one that she had buried deep inside-her wedding parka, which had been made especially for her and Amorak's wedding. It was a little too small now, but it still fit no matter how awkwardly. Shaking the past from her mind, she instead straightened out her engagement parka. So what if she had to announce her spouse soon, if anyone complained that she had worn it before, she'd throw a snowball at them. That always shut Sokka up.

"Okay, I'm ready," she grumbled, and Jet walked from behind the screen. "I don't see why I have to go to this. Not like Prince Zuko is an individual I'd really like to meet."

"Ah, the beauty of war," Jet grinned mischievously. "Nothing ever makes sense."

Rolling her eyes, Katara stuck her tongue out of him, a childish act she was rather proud of.

Ignoring her as if nothing had happened, Jet ran his fingers through his hair. "So, you ready yet? I swear, girls take forever."

"Ha. What other girl have you talked to besides me?" Katara teased with a grin.

"Oh, I hear stories," he declared, unable to deny the fact that he wasn't around many females that weren't soldiers. "Anyway, come on. We're going to be late. We would hate to hold back the respectful Prince Zuko. And you know they can't start anything without you."

"Then I dare say we must hurry. Let's not keep them waiting any longer." Despite the seriousness of what was going on, the two teenagers exchanged grins before linking arms and starting off towards the steps leading to the Royal Quarters, where they would greet the prince. While almost everyone frowned when Katara and Jet showed this sort of friendship with each other, especially since they weren't betrothed, they were no longer able to do anything about it since Jet's promotion. He had one several past occasions been reprimanded for not acting more like a guard.

Although they hardly cared for the public opinion, neither had it in their mind to disgrace her father in front of Fire Nation Royalty. Separating themselves from each other by about a foot, they made their appearance, taking their spots to the right of Sokka and his own personal guard.

Katara was almost positive that the entire Tribe was standing at the edge of the steps, waiting in awe and horror for the Fire Prince that they had only heard stories about.

The whole crowd was whispering, passing rumors quietly about why they thought the Fire Nation was making an appearance. There were so many of them, however, it almost seemed like they were shouting.

"Well, this is dramatic," she heard Jet whisper, and she smiled. Jet's lips in turn twitched, but he managed to keep his composure. She couldn't help but wondering if he, especially, was freezing. While lower soldiers were permitted to keep their full parka on, all m embers of the Royal Guard were required to wear their sleeveless ensemble that was usually worn during visits to warmer nations-and, more in particular, Fire Nation raids. There were several reasons for this. One was that it was much easier to move without the bulky outfits, allowing more precise waterbending and, especially in Jet's case, quick movements. The other was that, when hit right, parkas became a death trap to soldiers, able to burn them alive. This allowed their arms to be free of flames long enough to put it out.

Quickly glancing at her guards behind her and then towards Jet beside her, it amazed her that he wasn't shaking from the cold. It was then that she noticed his hands clenching his hook swords. Katara wondered if it was not so much that he was preparing for a surprise attack and more that he was using this tension to stop any shivering.

She almost put a gloved hand on his arm in an attempt to warm it, but she managed to stop herself. He would take it as her thinking he was 'too weak to handle a little chill'.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard distinct footsteps. Water Tribe boots barely make a sound on ice and snow.

Looking up slowly, her hypothesis was confirmed. Surrounded by Water Tribe soldiers, a line of six on each side, the Firebenders approached. Slowly the crowd quieted down. Katara could see some of the younger children peeking around the adult's legs, trying to get a glimpse of the feared men.

Katara felt her stomach flop nervously. She had a bad feeling with every step that they took. Keeping her eyes focused on their boots, listening as metal met ice, she hadn't even realized that they were now standing before the Royal Family.

"Chief Hakoda," the Fire Prince made the first move, bending at the waist. Glancing towards Zuko, Katara felt shudders going down her spine. His face betrayed no emotions, as if he was empty of any feelings.

"Prince Zuko. It is a pleasure to welcome you to the South Pole." She couldn't help but wonder how many times her father had rehearsed the line to make himself seem sincere. It was anything but a pleasure for him to be there. She could almost see the people shaking, wondering if they were about to be ambushed. All of the guards were tense, prepared to strike down anyone who threatened the Royal family.

"The pleasure is all mine to be greeted with such hospitality."

It took everything Katara had not to laugh.

"This is my son, future Chief of the Southern Tribe, Sokka," Hakoda directed the attention towards his heir. There was, of course, no need for introductions there. Sokka had killed Zuko's father, a fact that he would most certainly not have forgotten. There were no bitter words, however. The two exchanged bows, neither taking an eye off of the other.

"To his right is my daughter, Katara," the Chief made his final introduction.

Katara felt numb as the Prince's attention changed to hers, meeting her with his cold eyes. It was almost as if he had placed her under a spell, freezing every muscle in her body. His lack of emotions scared her to death. Only when he bent at the waist did she remember to pay her respects.

"How charming," she heard him comment, and in that moment Jet shuffled his feet slightly so that he stood in front of her slightly rather than side by side. Zuko's lips curled into a smirk, one that was gone in an instant when he returned his attention towards Hakoda. Katara noticed Sokka glaring towards the future Fire Lord with the same distrust as Jet.

"These are my three advisors-my Uncle, retired General Iroh," he introduced a grey-haired man that, despite the circumstances, was smiling happily. "Admiral Daiki, and General Takeshi." Both men were surprisingly young, not much older than their prince. She was under the impression that Zuko and the two had been at school together or at least had some history for him to trust them as his advisors as she trusted her life with Jet, even with his young age. Daiki was a tall, young man who seemed more emotionless than the prince. His hair was grown longer than any Water Tribe male she knew of, and she had no doubt that if he were given a signal, he would kill anyone on sight with no questions asked. Takeshi, on the other hand, had hair cut shorter than she had ever seen before, not even long enough to put in a ponytail. He too, however, shared a cold expression.

Hakoda nodded in response to every introduction as all three men bowed upon their names being spoken. "Very well-if you would please follow me, we will speak in my quarters."

With that Katara and her Guard were left standing while Hakoda, Sokka, Prince Zuko and all of their advisors headed off to talk about the war. Her eyes widening, she managed to suck in her breath and turned on her heel, heading towards her room. Half of her Royal Guard left to eat so that they would be prepared for a surprise attack during their feast.

Jet walking next to her, for once struggling to calmly match her pace, she stormed into her room. Jet closed the door after himself after giving quick instructions to his men.

"I can't believe it!" she finally let it out, away from most prying ears. "So many hours of anticipation and getting ready for those five minutes? What was the point? They should have at least let me stay here and sleep after last night."

"Formalities are quite dull, aren't they?" Jet grinned before flopping into a chair three feet from the screen used for changing. "Are you still really tired?" his tone changed to take on a serious nature.

Shrugging, Katara sat on the corner of her bed before answering him. "Probably no more tired than anyone else is. Especially my dad..."

"Well, you should try and get some sleep. It should take them at least two hours in the war room. They always go on forever, and I promise that I'll wake you up with enough time to fix your hair before we have to go to dinner. We couldn't have that _charming_ Prince Zuko see you looking like you've just spent your free time penguin sledding," he grinned, although Katara noticed the particular malice he had in his voice when referring to the Fire Prince.

"That would be so tragic, I don't think I could leave my room if that were a case, if dear Zuko would think I looked ridiculous," Katara replied dramatically, bringing her hand up to her forehead before falling backwards onto her bed as if she had fainted. "Alright, I'll take a nap but if you forget to wake me up I'll waterbend you to the next century."

"You promise?" Jet winked asked she settled herself against her pillows.

Rolling her eyes, she took one of her pillows off her bed and flung it at his head, frowning as it missed. "Just shush while I sleep," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

_Everyone was running. There was so much screaming as the soldiers fought their way through the panicked crowd made up of small children and the women who led them to what they hoped was a safe haven._

_"Princess Katara!" she heard the call of her guards behind her, Jet running to meet with her. She, however, could not be swayed. She knew it may be a stupid decision, but she couldn't help herself. Her mother-her pregnant mother was there somewhere, and she had a hard time moving. She wouldn't leave her alone, not while her father and brother were gone commanding their armies. Even with her own personal guards, her mother would, for sure, collapse out of worry. Stress wasn't good for woman bearing children._

_She made it there in time to see the Firebender plunge his sword into her mother's swelled stomach._

_"Mom!" It was as if her heart was being ripped out. She pulled against the arms holding her back, struggling to reach the crumbled form. For one second she met the eyes of the woman's killer. Those golden eyes that sent chills down her spine. She would never forget that face._

_And then the connection was cut as her father ran at the soldier, a flick of his wrist sending his sword across the neck, slicing it open._

_"Princess Katara!" came the voice of the one holding her back._

_"Jet?"_

Her tone was groggy and she opened her eyes in a panic, waking to find Jet about her, shaking her shoulders.

Taking a few deep breaths, she looked around herself before closing her eyes again, putting her hand to her face. She was sweating. "Am I late?" she asked him quickly, avoiding any conversation related to her dream

"No...you were screaming," he sighed, sitting on the bed by her legs. "The rest of the Guard thought that the Fire Nation had killed me and were trying to take off with you. It took a lot of convincing that you were alright before they left. I didn't figure you'd want an audience."

"Thanks," she muttered, focusing on a comb set on her dresser.

She heard him sigh, most likely trying to decide what was best to say before speaking. "Were you having...was it..._that _dream?"

"Why can't I just forget about it?" she asked, not bothering to answer his question. It was already obvious. It was a dream she had frequently, and the only one that made her scream in her sleep. "It was years ago. Everyone else understands the loss of war, why don't I?"

"It has nothing to do with understanding, Katara. Understanding the loss of war does not mean that you can forget what you've scene or that you should stop thinking about the ones you've lost. Don't think for a second there's a moment where Sokka doesn't wish he still had his mother, or your father is not thinking of her, wondering if he'd have a second son or daughter. Every day I think about my family and wonder what it would have been like if the Fire Nation had not chosen that village. What kind of man I'd be today if I hadn't been brought into the war. Thoughts don't change what's happened, but they can't be thrown away." Pausing to glance at her, Jet frowned. "What is it?"

"I never knew you thought about that. If this stupid war hadn't been going on, you'd have never been forced to come here. Never have to risk your life."

This time Jet laughed, losing all of his seriousness. "You've got to be kidding. I don't regret coming here. It gives me something to live for, and if it wasn't for this stupid war...I'd have never met you Katara. To me that's worth every misfortune that I've had to go through."

Katara wasn't quite sure how to answer him. She felt her cheeks growing warmer before she turned away towards her dresser. "I should get ready, I can just imagine how much of a mess I look like." She didn't like awkward silences, and being around Jet at a time like this didn't help.

Walking to look in her mirror, she wrinkled her nose. Jet was right, she would need to fix her hair. It looked awful. Pulling out her loops and taking out her braid, she brushed through it quickly before setting it back into her everyday style. "What do you think they're going to be talking about tonight?" She attempted to bring the conversation back to safe territory.

"Oh, the usual," she saw Jet shrug in the reflection, and she grinned. He didn't seem upset at all from her quick change of subject-although he should be used to it. "Politics, blah blah, war, blah blah, something or another about trading territories, blah blah...and then there might be a little joke or two about a guy wearing a turban riding a wild hog-monkey."

"Aww, I've already heard that one," Katara sighed dramatically before sticking her tongue out at him. "So, what do you say we go and show those hot heads the meaning of class."

"You've got it," he grinned, standing by her side in a second and once again putting his arm through hers. "Although it might take a while. I hope you got enough sleep because you may not get any tonight if you expect them to learn something so extravagant."

"To think you actually know that word," Katara shook her head as they walked out the door laughing.

The dining hall was arranged differently for the first time in her life. Usually the long table was set for the Royal family and Guard. Tonight however, as she was seated by Jet, she noticed the table was filled with old men who had years of war in their memory. Outside of the three personal guards, the rest lined the walls of the room. They all had to be prepared for the Royal's when they slept and ate their most vulnerable moments. Soon some would be dismissed to sleep so they could take second shift.

While waiting for their meal to be served, Katara couldn't help but notice that Takeshi was discreetly trying to check out one of Sokka's female guards. She was certain not even Jet would do that on enemy territory. Then again, that may be due to the fact that he had such a hatred towards the Fire Nation. Perhaps the man's lack of discrimination could be seen as a step forward, away from the prejudice.

Everyone was on pins and needles as it was. She knew the guard thought the Fire Nation army was going to burst into the hall at any moment while Prince Zuko and his advisors were probably expecting their plates to be poisoned.

The whole evening was painful. Several attempts at an awkward conversation were made, and it got to the point where Katara wanted to stand up and scream. To ask them what they were doing, why they expected them to be so hospitable after they had started this war, after they killed her mother. She wanted to know what they had talked about that she couldn't as a female Royal be present for.

Even greater was the desire to have all of them killed. They were there, why didn't they do it? The Fire Nation was weak, having just lost their Fire Lord. Their heir was sitting at the table, eating casually as if they were old friends. How much more vulnerable could they get?

As these thoughts passed through her mind, however, Katara found herself disgusted with them. When had she gotten so cold? She knew they were cruel, but if there was a hope for peace...

Shaking her head, she turned to her meal, speaking occasionally with Jet. She noticed that Prince Zuko tried to hold a conversation with Sokka several times, only to be cut off. It made her smile slightly. Rejection wasn't the same as wanting them dead, and she hoped he got just as much cold reactions during his stay.

It wasn't too long before the elders started talking about how exhausted they were and ought to get to sleep. Slowly everyone began to clear out of the room, Katara and Jet in turn excusing themselves and heading towards her quarters, half of her guard trailing behind.

"You know, outside of that General Iroh fellow, they were all pretty dull."

"Are you sure about that? General Takeshi seems like he is an amiable guy," Katara grinned. "Prince Zuko and Admiral Daiki, however-they look like they have a frown permanently etched on their faces."

Jet raised his eyebrows slightly before lowering his voice so only she could hear. "They need a woman."

Katara found herself laughing down the hall and was still having fits when she got into her room.

"Ugh, these are such a pain," she muttered as she started taking her hair down. She'd rather leave her hair down, but it wasn't exactly considered proper. "Jet, do you think you could go find my brother and ask him where my hand brush went? I bet you he took it again."

"Do I look like your slave?" Jet whined, although she could see hints of a grin. Even if she went to get it, he would have to follow. The guards were posted at her bedroom for the night, to avoid anyone's entrance.

"No, you just look like a very sweet guy who would do anything for a girl in distress," Katara batted her eyelashes dramatically before sticking her tongue out at him. "You'll get to subtly tease him for taking his sister's hair brush for himself."

Muttering about girls and hair brushes as he headed out the door, he waved off the 'thanks' she called out after him.

Grinning to herself, she combed through her hair with her fingers as she waited. Hearing footsteps coming across the room, she grinned. "What, it didn't take you that long. You didn't bother to make one joke, did you? I'm sure he'd get over it..."

"Hello, Princess Katara."

Katara was certain her heart had stopped beating. Turning herself towards her door, her worst fears were confirmed. Leaning casually against her dresser was none other than Prince Zuko himself. His black hair, still in the top knot from earlier, hung slightly in his eyes; those chilling eyes that resembled the sun itself.

"Who would have thought the Water Tribe's renowned Royal Guard would be so lax, especially at a time like this."

There were many reasons Katara was afraid of firebenders, but it was the eyes that made her heart leap to her throat. They reflected the fire building raging inside. The way the eyes watched you, as if they belonged to a fierce predator stalking its prey. It sent chills up her spine.

"How did you get in here?" she asked after taking a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"I thought I already answered that." His tone was calm and, most annoyingly of all, rather smug.

"What did you do to my guards? This goes against every part of the agreement you made with my father. You're supposed to stay on the ship!"

"I didn't do anything to those inadequate soldiers. If I were you, I'd consider some replacements. Besides, the only agreement I made with your father was that we would sleep on the ship. Clearly I am awake, not breaking any of the rules."

Katara didn't like how confident he was. She knew as well as Prince Zuko did that her father had not intended for him to be sneaking into anyone's room at night. Stepping one foot back, she narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Then what do you want?" She could feel-no, hear-her heart pounding in her chest, wondering if she screamed for Jet, he would kill her. What other reason did he have for coming into her room this late at night?

His eyes in turn slanted, obviously not liking her train of thought. "It's not what you're thinking," he spat. "I'm not here to ravage you or whatever else is going through your head." Crossing his arms, she was quite certain he had rolled his eyes. "You seem to be the only one who I could talk to about this."

"About what?" she asked, her tone not changing. He could kill her in a second, and she found her mind focusing on the water basin in the other corner of the room. If he tried anything, would she have enough time?

Watching as he exhaled slowly, his words caught her off guard. "About ending this stupid war. Not having to worry about who I'm going to lose next." He paused slightly before his next words, as if not sure what to say. "Peace."

Prince Zuko, the Prince Zuko was asking for peace? Katara wasn't sure how to answer him. After all, firebenders didn't know the meaning of the word. They lived for killing, just like their generations before them. There would be no end until they had killed every last waterbender.

"You couldn't have spoken to my father or my brother? You'll find that they're just as desperate to end this war as you are."

"They wouldn't listen to me. Your father is untrusting, and your brother wouldn't give a second thought to any word coming from my mouth, or any firebenders for that matter."

Gaping in disbelief, Katara shook her head. "And you have to wonder what the reason behind that is?" She hadn't expected so much anger to come from her single comment, but there was no doubt of his rage when she met his eyes.

"No," his tone was bitter. "I just expect the small courtesy of trust I showed when I surrendered myself to your army. I came unarmed, risking an instant death from your soldiers."

'Unarmed? You're a firebender,' Katara had to bite her lip in order to keep these thoughts from being spoken. He was already upset and unlike Sokka, she was not one who liked provoking an already upset predator.

"We all feel the way you do," she chose to respond instead. "I don't know what you expect out of me, though. I'm not in charge of anything, and I'm certainly not heir to the throne. They don't need my opinion on anything."

"Somehow I doubt that." He used this moment to take a step forward, amusement in his eyes when he saw her take a wary step back. Slowly he leaned forward, lips an inch from her ear. "You're their princess; they'll listen to anything you say."

He grinned, watching her playing with her sleeves nervously. For someone trying to gain her trust, he was sure risking it all. "You have awfully high opinions for a girl," her voice was shaky, and she took mental deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

It was Zuko's turn to pause at her comment, frowning now. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Wondering if the prince was trying to come up with a way to catch her off guard, she spoke her answer slowly. "Everything. Do you really think they would let a girl into the war room? You must have noticed. It was a heavy decision for the elders to agree to females being trained for the army, and only because we were running out of able waterbenders. While we are much more lenient than the Northern Tribe, there are still principles. I haven't even been trained to properly waterbend outside of healing."

She immediately froze, wondering if he would use that information against her. He didn't even seem to be thinking about that, however. Instead, his mind was elsewhere.

"Princess Azula is permitted-no, directly invited-to appear at every war meeting..." he trailed off, almost as if realizing that he was getting off topic, dropping his guard. All the puzzlement at the Water Tribe's sexist nature disappeared as his expression was once again indifferent.

"None of this means that your opinions wouldn't be taken into consideration. Tomorrow I'm going to make a proposition, and I want you to support it."

"That depends, what is it?"

"I want a meeting between all high figures in the Water Tribe and Fire Nation, to be held in the Earth Kingdom with the Avatar present in order to keep the-"

Zuko's words were cut off as a hook sword shot out, pressing against the side of his neck.

"Get away from her," Jet's words were cold. Rather than narrowing his eyes as he usually did when angry, they were focused on nothing but the firebender. In all the years knowing him, Katara had never seen him so upset.

"Jet-" Katara started, but his words interrupted her.

"Did he touch you?" he asked slowly, and she noticed he was struggling to stay calm. His other hand was clenched tightly around her hair brush, knuckles turning white.

"No, we just talked," she insisted quickly.

Glancing in her direction for a moment, Jet frowned. "Princess Katara, he could have killed you. Didn't you think about calling to any of your guards in my absence?"

The formality in his voice made her cringe. Even on duty he joked around.

"Don't be upset with your princess," Zuko spoke slowly, the corner of his lips curling into a smirk. "She was probably too frightened, and I can hardly blame her."

"Did I ask you to speak?"

Zuko's mouth slowly closed, although one corner was still lifted in amusement. It was obvious he didn't feel threatened by the boy prepared to tear out his throat in a second if Katara requested it.

"Jet, please. Don't-he came to talk to me."

"Princess Katara," he hadn't dropped the formalities, obviously feeling the need in front of the Fire Prince. "Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, walked unannounced into your bedroom in the middle of the night. Him. Fire Nation. You. Water Tribe. Your _room_."

Waiting a few moments for him to calm down, Katara made sure he was finished speaking before she began. "Let him tell you. Give him five minutes."

Katara wasn't sure whether or not he'd listen to her. Her eyes never left face, his own eyes focused still on the threat.

"He makes one wrong move, I kill him," he promised. "And be careful not to go on too much, shorten it up."

Still showing nothing but a calm exterior, Zuko managed to make his smirk disappear before he lowered his voice. "Right at this moment, Princess Azula is in the Northern Water Tribe. That is, assuming they allowed her in."

Katara heard Jet mutter something along the lines of 'something we shouldn't have done.' Ignoring the interruption, Zuko went on.

"My mother herself is on her way to the Earth Kingdom with request to meet with the Avatar in front of a court of high Earth Kingdom officials. A meeting to end the war between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe."

For once in his life, Jet was speechless. Hearing that Fire Lady Ursa and Princess Azula had left the Fire Nation was enough to shock Katara even more than Prince Zuko announcing he wanted peace. Zuko had just admitted that the Fire Nation was leaderless.

Coming out of his stupor, Jet instead seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Why should I believe you?"

"I have no proof, take it or leave it," Zuko replied quickly, eyes connecting with Jet's. Neither moved, instead they acted as if the truth would be revealed through their eyes.

"If you leave this room right now, I will not speak to Chief Hakoda about you being in this room. You will not sneak around to see Katara again, and you will leave after you have relayed the message to the elders in the morning." He had dropped Katara's formal title, and it seemed that she wasn't the only one who noticed when the corner of Zuko's lips twitched. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Very," Zuko's voice was calm once again. "It's been fun," he glanced at Katara at this before ducking under the sword at his neck, making his way towards the door.

"Oh, but first-what did you do to knock out my men?"

"He what? You said you didn't do anything to them!"

"They should wake up soon, very nervous about the fact that they fell asleep on duty," Zuko replied as if it wasn't a big deal. "Let's just say I've learned a lot of herbal mixes from my uncle. He's made quite a few discoveries while on a search for new teas."

With that he was out the door, not even a backward glance. They could see the smirk, however, return.

Katara had to grab tightly onto Jet's arm to stop him from running after the Fire Prince.

"Arrogant son of a-"

"Jet..." Katara warned.

He was silent for a moment, taking in deep breaths before turning to look into her eyes. "Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, really," she nodded slowly.

"Damn it-how could I have been so stupid?" he slammed his fist on her dresser. He had learned to do that when expressing anger, after the last time he flung his fists at a wall and caused the whole side of the room to collapse. "He could have killed you, and I was out there asking your brother for a hairbrush. I knew that part of the Fire Nation fleet was out there. Had he wanted to kill you, I would have come back to your body."

"Jet, I'm fine. Besides, it's not your fault. I asked you to-"

"You don't get it," his words were slow, as if he didn't think she would understand. "I'd rather die than let anything hurt you. I've lost everything I had once already, I refuse to lose you."

The next morning, Katara still found herself wondering if anything that had happened the night before really had occurred. When she was asked to be present for the Fire Prince's send off, however, she knew it had to have happened by the awkward glances Jet kept sending her, and Zuko's pointed look when she took her place by her father and brother.

The tension was worse than it had been the day before. This time, it wasn't wondering whether they were going to attack, whether they'd be the monsters legends claimed them to be. Instead, it was knowing they had shared small talk, sat in a room and eaten together, only for them to return to their ships and know that one day, they would kill each other.

It was a goodbye to an enemy, wondering how long until the small truce ended.

"Before we leave," Zuko began, and Katara found herself sucking in her breath. This could be it. This could be what led to the end of this war-or there could be a refusal on her father's behalf, stopping any progress to be made. "I want to discuss with you now, the real reason that I came."

Hakoda didn't seem surprised at all. Of course, he must have realized there was a greater reason for the Fire Nation's arrival. While she hadn't been in the war room, Katara knew now that there mustn't have been anything groundbreaking. Probably idle conversation, just like that evening during their meal. Instead, the chief now nodded, letting Zuko know he could continue.

"I ask you now, before I leave, if you would agree to a meeting between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. On neutral ground in the Earth Kingdom, before their royalty and the Avatar himself. I meant what I said yesterday when I wished for the war to be over. I have already sent high-ranking officials to speak with Chief Hakoda and those of the Earth Kingdom," Katara raised an eyebrow slightly, noticing that he didn't mention it was the last two living members of the Royal Family who were away as messengers. "I would be greatly honored if you would consider agreeing to be present along with your family."

No one spoke, instead all eyes turned to Hakoda, so they wouldn't miss any sign of a response.

In turn he was silent, as if he wasn't sure of what to do, until he turned to his children, meeting each of their eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

"Chief Hakoda?" a started elder questioned why his leader would leave such an important decision to his children. Hakoda ignored him, attention still focused on Sokka and Katara.

"I don't think we can trust them. For all we know, they've set up a blockade," Sokka muttered and Katara found herself cringing, thinking back to how she had lost Amorak. What if she was really about to agree to something that could end all of their lives? Noticing her father waiting expectantly for her opinion, she did everything she could to avoid his gaze only to meet Zuko's. His eyes bore into hers expectantly before she had to close hers, taking a deep breath.

'Please, Spirits, don't let me be wrong about this,' she thought briefly before lifting her chin, trying to decide which words to use.

"Father-this could end the war-we could have peace."

* * *

**Name**: Prince Akiak  
**Age**: 15  
**Nation**: Northern Water Tribe  
**Bender**: Yes  
**Hair**: White, spiked out around him  
**Eyes**: Blue  
**Height**: 5' 1"  
**Anime Lookalike**: This is going to sound like the 'typical'  
thing. His lookalike is Hitsugaya from Bleach. Now it wasn't  
my intention for any of my characters to look exactly like their  
person, just events led their appearance to be the same. But  
when I thought of making videos for the characters, Hitsugaya  
always popped up in my mind. He acted like the character, he  
has the freaking awesome Hyourinmaru (although I doubt that  
will show up, even though I suppose waterbending with a sword  
is possible). And he often has the angry exterior of someone  
who has been hurt by the war.  
**Background**: When Akiak was 8 years old, there was an  
assassination attempt on his older brother Amorak. Akiak  
was more of joking kid back there, and had led to his own  
poisoning when he snuck Amorak's wine and drank the entire  
thing before his brother would notice. Much like what had  
happened to his older sister Yue in the show, he was taken to  
be healed by the Moon Spirit, turning his hair white and allowing  
him to live. Rather than stay protected by guards, he began  
training to extend his bending powers, and even more with his  
katana to become a strong warrior even at the age of 15.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Welcome back! So this is edited chapter 3. After this chapter will be where the main revisions take place. Thank you for reading! Also, I noticed a reviewer commented that it reminded them of Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Thanks for that review, I hadn't put my author's notes from the first time around in the chapter so I had forgotten to credit the book for the idea this time so I edited it so it is mentioned again.

* * *

**As the World Falls Down**

_Chapter Three  
_

* * *

Never before had any step seemed to hold such a weight on Katara's chest.

For the first time in her life, she stepped on soil. Actual earth, no snow-no ice. The heat of the sun was overwhelming; it had been bad enough at sea with it straining her eyes. And the idea that that one step was also the first one to bring this war to an end was enough to bring a hopeful smile to her face.

"This is ridiculous. How do they survive in that?"

Katara rolled her eyes the moment she heard her brother's comment. Glancing over to where he had pointed, she spotted two Fire Nation men, clad in their normal metal armor. "I'm pretty sure they're used to it. It must be hotter in the Fire Nation."

"That is very true. Those hot heads..."

Sokka found himself soaking wet as Katara quickly bended the water to collapse over him.

"That's the sort of attitude that keeps this war alive. We're here for peace," she reminded him. "Don't pick fights we don't need."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jet's voice came from behind her and she rolled her eyes. No matter what, boys seemed to be clued in on anything but an argument. Sometimes she missed the days when Jet had first arrived. Sokka and he hadn't gotten along because he hated an outsider watching over Katara. She had thought they would never get over it-and the moment they had, the thrill ended soon.

"Don't you want the war to be over?" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, you see Katara. Sure, I'd like for it to be over. But Hot-Head Zuko wants the war to be over. And I simply don't want to have to agree with him. It's as simple as that."

"I think you're missing the entire-"

Not a single word reached the ears of her brother, however, as she was cut off.

"Yue!" Katara smiled as she heard her brother's cry, and she turned in time to see him rush over to his wife-a beautiful woman with dark brown hair longer than Katara's. It was only the second time she had a chance to meet the girl, but the sense of familiarity was a relief with the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom nobles and soldiers swarming around, each in packs as if afraid the opposite side was going to jump them.

Trailing behind Yue was her fifteen year old brother, Akiak. His white hair was always a shock to Katara, and made her do a double take. What was most striking of all, however, was the constant frown on his face. He was so young yet the effects of the war were so obvious on his face. She had been told he had once been a very mischievous kid. Always getting into trouble and never really worrying about the war like everyone else had. Even after the assassination attempt on his brother that had taken his own life-he had been revived by the Moon Spirit, turning his hair white-he had never stopped being, well, a kid.

The moment Amorak died, however, Akiak seemed to realize the war was actually real. Training had become his main priority and emotions were nothing but a weakness, something he had left behind. Now he was nothing more than a statue. Whenever someone close to him seemed to be in danger, however, the statue sprang to life.

"Sokka," Katara heard Yue whisper a sigh of relief, content that he had made it there alive. "And Katara, how have you been?" the Northern Tribe princess asked quickly, realizing that they had an audience.

"I've been great," she smiled in return. "How about you...and you, Akiak?" she politely added, although she only got a nod in return. Someone that young should never be so empty.

"Nothing matters but the moment now, does it?" Yue asked, a slight frown on her face. "If this can all be over, I think I'll be content for the rest of her life."

'Because you and Sokka will be together without a care in the world,' Katara finished in her head, although she was definitely happy for the two. If today meant her brother could spend the rest of his life in bliss, anything was worth it.

"Aki-ah, Prince Akiak, Princess Yue!"

A girl had rushed up to the five of them, taking deep breaths as she tried to gather her words. "Everyone is here already, the Southern Water Tribe is the last to arrive. Chief Arnook asked me to inform you."

"Thank you, Suluk. We'll be right there."

More shocking than his hair was the fact that Akiak had just spoke. Katara had also noticed how the girl had nearly called him informally, much like Jet did in terms of herself and Sokka.

Grinning before nodding slightly, Suluk turned on her heal, heading back in the direction she had come, a bounce in her step. Katara immediately grinned. Someone had a crush on Prince Akiak, and she quickly exchanged a knowing glance with Yue. It was a relief that even during such an anxious time, something could be about anything other than death.

"I'll go get dad," Katara volunteered rather than splitting up the husband and wife that barely got a chance to look at each other. "Sokka, let them know we're on our way."

Not waiting for a response, she made her way back towards the shipt. Jet followed immediately, not even saying a word to the others. "We might need to set those two up in a room of their own tonight."

"Jet!" she smacked his arm, not sure whether or not to blush or relieve her stomach at the thought.

It didn't take long to find her dad and to inform him that they needed to hurry over. She was anxious to get this over with.

The area was so crowded. Benches had been made out of earth for people to take a seat, and the Fire Nation and Water Tribe had been carefully seperated. At the head of it all were the Earth Kingdom royalty, King Bumi in the center next to Avatar Aang.

Rarely did Katara ever see anyone so old. Mainly because they had been killed in the war. They had to be over 100. Beside the avatar sat a young man with very short, white hair. Katara had heard of the traveling airbenders who would grow out their hair, but they had the color bleached to show their spiritual connection still with the temple. From how short his hair was, she figured he must have recently just started his journey.

Why they thought it was necessary to introduce anyone, she would never know. So many names...Katara wasn't sure how she would be able to remember any of them. The faces themselves were so much of a blur. The man next to Avatar Aang had been named Isamu. One noble family that stuck out were the Bei Fong's, who a blind, 15 year old daughter named Toph trailed behind. Then there was the Fire Nation's Royal family.

No one intimidated her more than the Princess Azula. She had a permanent smile etched on her face, said the most polite things. But there was something in her eyes that made her want to tell her father to end it all together, to ignore any progress that could be made and go back to the South Pole. She didn't trust anything the girl said, between laughter and innocent words.

"You all know why you're here today. And it isn't going to be easy. Having come here wasn't easy already. But now that you've taken the first step towards peace, we can do our best to help," Aang spoke, beginning the conference officially. I ask you now show me your children and their spouses."

"Prince Zuko and Princess Azula are my only children-neither have been wed," Fire Lady Ursa spoke, and Katara was taken aback by the determination in her voice.

"My daughter, Princess Yue, and Chief Hakoda's son, Prince Sokka, are married," Chief Arnook introduced his own. "And then my son Prince Akiak, who is unwed." That was met with giggles by some of the younger Earth Kingdom noble daughters who cared more about how handsome the royalty were rather than the seriousness of why they were there.

"As Chief Hakoda has said, Prince Sokka and Princess Yue are married. Then there is my daughter, Princess Katara. She too is unmarried-she was betrothed but Prince Amorak of the Northern Tribe is no longer among us." Katara focused on the ground rather than looking up to meet the prying eyes of others. "She is to choose her husband soon," he added afterwards, and Katara felt Jet squeeze her shoulder in support briefly.

"I see," Aang nodded, looking between the long line of royalty. "And has anything been done in the past to end this war?"

"Obviously not," somewhere a voice called out darkly. Katara had no doubt it was a Firebender-no one from the Water Tribe would be so rude to an elder. That and Jet was sitting right next to her, and she knew he hadn't said anything.

She heard one of the elder Northern Tribe men, Master Pakku, mutter about disrespect while the Avatar himself, instead smiled a little.

"I guess you're right," and Katara saw that aside from all his responsibility, and looking past his aged skin, there was still a kid inside Aang. "Which is a shame, but is not going to condemn this."

There was so much talking and, although Katara knew well enough that it was for their future and important to her Tribe, she couldn't seem to focus. They were using terms of war she didn't understand, and occasionally there would be an outburst on both sides. They would usually be calmed immediately by Avatar Aang. From what she heard, there had been talks of starting off with trade-most didn't think the other would avoid killing their men. Then suggestions of yearly meeting like this, only a celebration that would allow them to mingle. Obviously both sides had qualms about the thoughts of mingling.

It didn't take long for Katara to realize it was the elders and soldiers of both sides that were rejecting all of the ideas, not the royalty. She wondered if they even really wanted peace. Didn't they realize that if they did this, they wouldn't have to leave their homes anymore? They could be with their wives, or if they were too young, they could settle down? Her mind was going wild with angry thoughts went they were cut off.

"Well...let's see here," everyone froze as they turned to face King Bumi who finally spoke up throughout the entire meeting-odd, considering he was hosting it. "So you want to stop killing each other, right? Well then-get married!"

"What?" Sokka spoke out, eyes widening in horror before looking towards Prince Zuko before shaking his head. "No offense, but I'm already married."

"I think it's an excellent idea," Aang cut in, and the crowd went silent. "If you want your people to stop fighting, start with yourself. Prince Zuko and Princess Katara. If you two are willing to end the war completely, show it. You should not expect your people to live together in peace and harmony if you yourself are unwilling to take that step forward."

His proposal was immediately met with disagreement. Jet had leapt to his feet, shortly followed by others. Katara couldn't do anything or say anything, she was simply frozen to her seat. How could they do this, gamble away her life? If she was to marry Zuko...well, she'd have to leave her home, the place she loved, to live in the Fire Nation where everyone would hate her.

"Get up, we're leaving," Katara felt a tug on her arm, and noticed that Sokka was trying to usher her away. Jet soon followed suit, doing his best to drag her from her seat. "Don't listen to a word the old bats are saying, you will never marry that man, no one will force you to do something like that."

"Our suggestions are not demands. Once you have all calmed down, you can return tomorrow." Avatar Aang's voice was loud enough for Katara to hear it clearly through the angry crowd. Looking around wildly, she noticed that those from the Fire Nation were storming out as well. General Iroh was chatting happily into Prince Zuko's ear, a contrast from all the scowls surrounding them. A woman was at his side, livid despite her face being void of emotion. She was doing her best to usher him from the room.

And just as suddenly, her eyes met his. They weren't calm, carefully guarded like they had been before. Instead they were wild, as if he had just been slapped in the face and he wasn't quite sure what he had said wrong.

As if he, too, wondered whether his future was empty.

Their retreat was cut off as a band of Earth Kingdom soldiers stood in front of them, a young man in the lead.

"Excuse me, Chief Hakoda, Chief Arnook," he acknowledged both heads of the Water Tribes before continuing. "You are not to return to your ships. Accommodations have already been set up for you and your people. My name is Haru and my men will join yours for watch tonight to keep any suspicions against enemy nations from rising. If you will follow us, we will take you to your rooms."

"I could take him," Katara heard Jet mutter under his breath as they followed after the Earthbender obediently, neither Chiefs speaking against the idea. They were too much in thought-and Katara didn't blame them.

As Haru indicated where she would be saying, she was stopped from entering by her father as he gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry, Chief Arnook and I would never use you as a tool for peace-he knows well enough that he would never sendoff Yue to marry a Firebender."

With that said, he was gone and Katara was left standing with Jet and her guards. Alone.

"How could that fool of a king suggest something so insane? And for the Avatar to agree with him. I'd like to know why anyone in their right mind would put him on a throne."

"Jet!" Katara hissed, shooting a look towards the doorway, waiting for the Earth Kingdom guards posted with hers to burst in.

"Oh come on, Katara," Jet turned to her, and she half expected him to swing on of this hook swords at the vase next to them. "He told you to marry Zuko. You know, Prince Zuko, Fire Lord in a few weeks' time. Someone who would kill you in a heartbeat!"

Turning around, Katara glanced into the mirror while taking out her braid. "It makes sense, though." Noticing his look in the reflection, she shook her head. "I'm not saying that I'm going to marry him, I'm saying in theory it's a plausible idea."

"Then why not Sokka and Princess Azula?"

"He's married to Yue!"

Pausing, he shook his head. "So I forgot, it's not like she comes over for dinner. Fine, we'll set Azula up with Prince Akiak."

"Jet, she's three years older than him."

"You know, it almost seems like you want to be married to Zuko, all the excuses you're..." Before he could finish the comment, Katara held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Stop, okay? I'm not running off to marry Zuko so why are you so upset?"

Rather than meeting her eyes, Jet made a point of focusing on the wall decor. "Just forget it."

"But-"

"I said forget it! Okay, we'll just forget this all happened and see if those 'Great and All-Knowing' men out there come up with anything decent tomorrow. I'll be outside with the others."

Usually he would stay a lot later and talk with her. For some reason King Bumi's suggestion had him really upset. Why that was, it was beyond her.

Sighing, she turned on her heel and instead went to change behind the panel screen. It seemed that someone had already made a point to deliver her things to her room.

Bending some of the water from her basin to wash her face after she had her night clothes on, she went to lie down. She was so tired from the traveling-it had been hard to sleep when the ship kept rocking-and she was hoping that when she woke up Jet would have calmed down.

All thoughts were erased when she saw the scroll sitting on top of her bed. It hadn't been there when she first entered the room.

Someone had been in there. While she was changing, someone had managed to get into her room and leave the scroll without making a noise.

Her blood stopped flowing, yet somehow her heart was still beating. It didn't speed up-it was constant, echoing through her head. How hadn't she heard them? Seen them?

Reaching out slowly, she pulled the scroll to her, unraveling it slowly. Maybe her father had sent her a message.

But a messenger would have knocked. Would have handed it to her officially to make sure it was read by her rather than anyone else. It could have been Jet-no, he'd just storm in the room rather than send a letter. Unrolling it slowly, she noticed no insignia. Instead it was very direct.

'Leave through the window. It's not a long drop. There's a group of trees surrounding a small pond. Come alone.

I'll be waiting.'

It had to be Zuko. Someone else would have either put their name or lied about who they were. That, and he had asked them to meet by a water source-something he would believe would keep her calm. As if it was meant to satisfy her, being next to her element. Not so helpless.

Sucking in her breath, she looked up to see the window. There were not shutters on it to begin with. Before she wouldn't have even considered closing it, with how warm it was.

Now she was wishing she could bolt it shut.

Who was he to tell her she had to come, anyway? They were enemies. She had no position of power in her Tribe other than being the daughter of the chief. What sort of delusions did Zuko have of her? Either way, at this point it didn't matter. Because she knew above anyone else that Zuko, too, was determined to end the war.

And that was all the motivation she needed to make her way out the window without a second look back.

She held the scroll tightly in her hand against her chest. If she wasn't worried about Jet finding it and coming after her, she would have left it inside her room. It was good that she brought it, however. It was calming, to hold onto the papers. After all, Zuko could really intend to kill her that night. It would be stupid, and he could have done it back at the South Pole, but this way the Earth Kingdom would be involved. They wouldn't want any fighting on their land and they would surely intervene. Assuming that her immediate death wasn't the case, however, she knew that Jet wouldn't care either way. He had a 'chop now, ask later' type of personality.

Slipping through the night, Katara still found herself stumbling across the ground. She wasn't used to being around rocks and unlike ice, it was hard to see the dark ground in the moonlight. She wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the Earth Kingdom managed to hear her as she tripped over a tree branch. The only good thing was that it meant she was close to where she was supposed to meet Zuko.

With those thoughts on her mind, she never expected a hand to reach out and close over her mouth, the other arm wrapping around her to pin her arms to her side. Eyes widening in panic, she did her best to twist out of the hold. She only succeeded in causing herself pain. Instead she froze as she felt someone lean down so their lips were next to her ears. Sucking in her breath, she waited anxiously for whoever it was to get it over with and just kill her.

"Calm down...it's just me."

Recognizing that voice, her breath came in one long sigh of relief. Relaxing, the fingers left her mouth and Zuko walked into her line of sight.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she whispered, tempted to slap him. Instead she clenched her fists to her side, resisting the urge.

"It's dark out. If I startled you, you might have screamed," he responded as if the reason was obvious.

'So you just decided to grab me like some sort of kidnapper,' Katara thought to herself darkly. Instead she waited for her nerves to calm down before speaking. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Surprisingly, he didn't answer her right away in his usual cool tone. Now he was pacing slightly in front of her, avoiding her eyes. From what she knew of the Fire Nation, they always liked to meet your eyes, to send chills down your spine with their golden eyes.

"I've...I've been thinking. About what King Bumi said."

There was a short pause, but when he didn't continue, Katara felt her throat clench. He couldn't be suggesting... "What...what about what he said?"

He was still avoiding her gaze, and she was sure she was about to lose her last meal.

"About us. About getting married. If you really think about it-it could work."

"What?" she shouted louder than necessary, and when his eyes met hers, she knew immediately it was a reminder. They had to be quiet. If anyone found them there together...well, they would most likely never see a resolve come to this war. "What?" she asked now in a calmer tone, panic still clear in her voice. "You have to be crazy. How would something like that work?"

"By example. If-if our people really believe that we could be in love, it might convince them the other side isn't as evil as they thought. A marriage would be an automatic truce, Katara. It would only be a matter of time before there would be trading-even the small interactions would help. I'm not saying it will end the prejudice. It could take long until after we're dead. But-taking it one step at a time is what we need."

"I understand entirely. I would do anything to help my people. You must know that," Katara had to pause to stop her cracking voice. If she hadn't stopped, she was sure she would burst into tears. "Zuko, don't you understand what that would mean?"

"Yes, I do. But if it means that we can end the fighting, isn't it worth it? To bring our people together...to bring peace from a war that has been going on for centuries?"

This was too much. Something Katara couldn't take in just in this sitting. She had to have time to think, to get her head together. How could he push this on her? She barely had time to let the original suggestion made by King Bumi sink in. Now here she was, about to make the most drastic decision in her life, and she was all alone. Right now she wished more than anything that her mom was there, to ask her what she should do.

But she couldn't ask her mom. She didn't have time. They only had now-their one chance to be alone during this mess. "Yes. It is worth it."

It was all rushing by way too fast, but she was at a point where she couldn't end it. She found herself thinking of everyone-all the men in her life and how they would react. Her father wouldn't make a show of it, but he'd be upset and do his best to put an end to the idea. Sokka would be furious and outright tell her she was crazy, that he wasn't letting his sister run off to marry the Fire Nation Prince, of all people. And Jet-Jet would kill Zuko on the spot. Yet she found herself regretting it the most when she thought about him. The promise she had made-how she had sworn she wasn't going to run off and marry Zuko. And there she was, not an hour later, agreeing to do just that.

"Then I ask this. How far are you willing to go to end this war?"

"As far as I have to."

Zuko paused, taking in her answer. "Don't be confused about anything-what I say now is for peace between our nations. I can never swear I will have any form of affection for you-but I can promise I will never be cruel. I will never force you to do anything, everything will be political. Katara, would you agree to be my wife?"

There was another break in their words as Katara took his comments in. Then all she could do was whisper what was the hardest word to say in her life.

"Yes."

"Do you think something so stupid will actually work?"

Neither Katara nor Zuko moved. Their eyes met each other in panic-and out of relief. They had been caught. They had tried; no one could say they hadn't. Now they could move on with their lives and forget about it.

Slowly yet casually, a small figure walked over to where they stood. Katara had to do a double take.

It was the Bei Fong's blind daughter, Toph. Even with her inability to see, however, she seemed to be moving steadier than anyone else would in the dark, even with the moon to guide them. What had happened to the frail girl Katara had seen earlier that day, always needing a guide-attached to someone's arm for support?

"What did you hear?" Zuko asked slowly, sounding a whole deal calmer than Katara felt.

"I believe the question is, what didn't I hear? It wasn't like you guys were being quiet at all. For a secret meeting you guys are sure lousy at it."

"What are you doing out here?" Katara changed the subject quickly. After all, she had gathered enough that Toph needed constant aid. So why was she there in the first place? Did someone send her as a spy? The thought it self was completely ridiculous-yet she wouldn't put any idea out.

Instead a flash of irritation crossed the girl's face. "What, do you think that, just because I'm blind I can't do anything? I can do what I want whenever I want and I don't need anybody telling me what to do or carrying me around. I'm perfectly capable on my own. Besides, I don't see how that's the point. What I want to know is why are two enemies like you agreeing to something as stupid as marriage. Wasn't it ridiculous enough when it came out of the old men's mouths? Honestly, you would think the future Fire Lord would be able to come up with something better than this."

"It's not as easy as you think." Katara didn't even hear Zuko walking away from her-which would explain how she never noticed him enter her room. "We have to convince them that there can be a connection between the nations."

"And you're going to do that with a fake marriage? You told her yourself-you would never love her. Why should she agree to something?"

"As far as I understand, both the Water Tribe and your own Earth Kingdom are very familiar with arranged marriages. How is this any different?"

The smile on the girls face turned into a frown when Zuko mentioned the Earth Kingdom's arranged marriages, possibly a reminder that the same fate would happen to her. "Because have you thought about Katara having to leave her own Nation? What are you really sacrificing here? A chance at love? She has to give up her family. Her friends. All to go to a Nation where everyone will hate her."

The weight of Toph's words sunk into Katara's head now. She noticed Zuko tense, as if this would ruin any chance of Katara wanting to go along with the idea. In the spur of the moment, she had never thought of these facts. Somehow, though, she felt that she had to defend Zuko. In reality, they both knew how hurtful the war was to their people. Toph couldn't possibly understand.

"It's better than dying," she murmured softly before getting to the real point. "Toph. Please, is there any way you won't tell?"

The blind girl was grinning once again, and she crossed her arms. "In fact, there is. I'll even go so far as to say I heard you two exchanging a bunch of lovey dovey crap, wondering how you could be together. I'll extend the rumor to all the Nations if you do this one thing for me."

"What is it? I'll be sure that whatever it is you want is done."

"If you ever forget this promise, you will regret making it," she warned before answering. "Take me with you to the Fire Nation."

"What did you just say?" Katara gaped, certain she looked like a parrot fish. She had expected bribery, eternal servitude, a pet koala squirrel. Anything but that—the idea that someone would want to willingly leave for the Fire Nation was beyond her comprehension.

"You heard me. Get me out of here...take me to the Fire Nation with you. You can tell my parents you'd love to have me study at that school for girls I keep hearing about or anything else that will get me away from this place," she took a deep breath, and Katara thought for a fleeting moment that if the girl could see, she would be staring at the ground in defeat. "Do you know what it's like, to be sixteen and to have never left your house without someone insisting you hold their hand? I'm a prisoner in my own home-I will not stay here to rot!"

It was impossible for Katara to not feel sorry for the girl. Even though she always had to follow many rules, never had she been forbidden to leave her room without someone-Jet always accompanied her out of companionship rather than obligation.

But this girl was blind-and she couldn't help but wonder how she would get by without their aid. "They're just trying to help you because they love you."

"They're trying to control my life. They don't understand that I don't need their help," the girl insisted, voice rising. "I do fine on my own, and I don't need help seeing, either."

Katara was about to protest again-couldn't this girl understand that her family was doing it for her own good? She was instead cut off by Zuko who took a step towards the blind her, nodding even though she wouldn't be able to see it. "I believe you. Parents only like to think they know what is best for you. It doesn't mean that they do. I swear on my life that if this works, I will personally bring you to the-"

"No need to be so formal, Sparky. A simple yes would do. Alright, then. I have a feeling this is going to send quite a few people into a frenzy. I must be a part of it. So what's the whole plan for when this thing goes down?"

"Wait...this is all going too fast," Katara managed to breath out while she struggled to get her thoughts in order.

"Katara-this has to be set in motion by tomorrow. No matter what way you look at it, it has to go by fast," Zuko reminded her, voice still as emotionless as ever.

"Don't you think I know that? But this is so big. I'm giving up my Nation-my family for this. I think a few minutes to think to myself should be alright!" She didn't even bother to lower her voice now. If someone heard, then they could put an end to it all like she had hoped Toph would.

Storming off to sit by the edge of the water, she heard the other two mumbling behind her.

"What's got Sugar Queen in such a happy mood?" Toph's asked in a sarcastically upbeat tone.

Katara now knew why Toph's parents kept her inside the house all the time. To save the rest of the world from having to put up with her.

She was well aware of what she had to do.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

She hadn't even heard his footsteps, and wasn't prepared to find him standing beside her now. It was no wonder he managed to sneak into her quarters both times without her noticing.

How could he possibly think she was ready to talk? She hadn't even been sitting there for a minute. She hadn't had any amount of time to gather her thoughts. And still-they had until dawn to confirm their plans.

Only moments of time left to seal her fate.

"Yes."

A small word to commit to everything. A word she was certain she would come to hate.

"Okay, then let's talk."

"No...I meant yes. Yes, I'll do it. I'll do everything. Anything you want me to do just to stop this all. If it keeps going to way it is, it can only end badly. At least with this, they have a chance. My father, my brother...Jet. They have a possibility to grow old and die. I can't see them leave once again, not knowing if they're going to come back." At some point, tears had made their way into her eyes. Bitterly, she wiped them away.

"I understand—I know you think I'm a monster, but I too have those I care for. It won't end immediately. There will be conflicts I won't be able to control, and the nations won't embrace each other from the moment we declare peace. But I can promise to the best of my abilities to avoid anything that will bring your family into harm's way. Do you have any other..."

An irritated voice cut into his question. "As entertaining as this whole thing is...I'd like to know about my one way ticket to Fire Nation paradise. You two can make with the happy later. I've got a few minutes before my parents come checking my room to see if I fell out of bed and can't figure out which way is up."

Katara might have laughed if Toph's expression hadn't been so even, as if she dealt with it every night.

"I agreed to meet in front of the Southern Water Tribe, my sister meeting in the North. We vouch for peace, bringing with us each a Royal Family member from each tribe along with their guard. Katara, you will be the chosen Royal. Right before we depart, you will announce that we are in love and have secretly agreed to wed. We must appear to be as loving to each other as possible so they don't suspect a thing. You will accompany me to the Fire Nation where you will live as my wife. As for you, Miss Bei Fong," Katara noticed the girl grimace at the formal conversation. "Before we leave, I will announce to your parents that you have caught my mother's eye, and that she wishes that you attend the Fire Academy. I will also tell them that I entrust them with the secret that I wish for you to be with Katara, because the two of us are in a relationship and Katara needs a female companion to rely on. The idea that you would eventually be wed to a nobleman of the Fire Nation, that should be enough to get them to agree, especially if you'll have maids escorting you at all times."

"My parents will want to leave each other and marry you themselves for this," Toph snickered. "Great thinking, Sparky. If it doesn't work, you'll find me hiding on your ship."

Without a goodbye, the small girl ran off through the trees, not making a single sound even as her feet hit the ground.

"Well that should be enough, you know your role," Zuko murmured. "Goodnight." He turned on his heel to leave.

Finally. Katara would be alone, all the frustration gone.

There was just one problem that suddenly plagued her mind.

"I don't think I can get back through the window," she blurted out.

She'd rather have been murdered by Zuko then and there than have to admit to Jet she had willingly met alone with their enemy. To think moments before she had sworn to him she wouldn't run away and marry Zuko.

Zuko paused, and Katara was sure he was trying to think about what would lead to a worse outcome. Her waltzing through the door to her room past her guards when they had never witnessed her leaving, or the possibility of them finding him boosting her through the window.

Only one was a sure outcome to be caught-and she could tell by Zuko's expression that he thought she would reveal the plans immediately. She couldn't say that was exactly a lie. After all, she had no clue what she would tell them.

"Then come on, we have to be fast."

With that he grabbed her wrist, tugging her along beside him. She hadn't expected the contact, and she nearly screamed. Instead she found herself racing to keep up with him. She couldn't believe anyone was so capable of keeping hidden, not even making the dust come up from the impact of his feet. She was a waterbender and she herself couldn't imagine the stealth of it all.

Firebenders were supposed to be ruthless, not gentle.

His grip on her wrist told her otherwise. It didn't hurt a bit, although she was sure his hold was tight and stiff. Her shoulder, on the other hand, didn't appreciate the pulling.

"What if somebody sees us?"

He paused behind a tree, reminding her to be quiet before whispering in response. "Well, the tryst will make our apparent love for each other appear to be real, won't it?"

Katara was sure her cheeks were bright pink at this point.

When they arrived outside her bedroom, he placed his hands at her waist, lifting her up almost too easily so that she could reach the ledge. Pulling herself up as best as she could, she turned around to look at him outside the window.

"So tomorrow then..."

She frowned, realizing she was talking to nothing but air.

* * *

**Name:** Daiki  
**Age:** 20  
**Nation:** Fire Nation  
**Bender:** Yes  
**Hair:** Black and long  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Height:** 6' 1"  
**Anime Lookalike:** Byakuya from Bleach my first and only choice for  
Daiki. I had decided what I wanted him to do, etc, and immediately  
I thought of Byakuya with his cold exterior. Once again, most of my  
lookalikes come from Bleach, Daiki was the first to actually have a  
personality that matched the original.  
**Background:** Daiki went to school with Zuko and along with Takeshi, are what  
Mai and Ty Lee are to Azula. Close friends who know each others strengths  
and weaknesses. Daiki is a member of a noble family with a younger sister,  
Haruka. He puts his nation before everything else, trusting what is best for it  
and is known to go along with Zuko's word because they both have the same 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Alright here's a slightly revised chapter four. My main revisions are eventually going to be with Toph, because as the story went on I seemed to have mentally forgotten her myself and acted as if she wasn't there, which was a problem I wanted to fix greatly.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

**As the World Falls** **Down**  
_Chapter Four_

* * *

Katara's hands were shaking awkwardly as she walked beside Jet who had seemed to have calmed down from the night before. This was the first step towards their plan. No one would know until they arrived back to the Southern Tribe-where she would announce it in front of everyone, with Zuko standing at her side. Somehow, this idea kept getting worse in her head.

"So, has everyone had time to get their heads together?"

Avatar Aang, who used to make her feel so strong and hopeful at the possibility for the end of the war-well, that comment made her want to throw a boot at him.

How could she possibly have her head together, even now? All she wanted to do was scream and ask Gran Gran, Yue...her mother...she wanted to ask all of them about what she was supposed to do. If what she was doing was right. And she couldn't talk to either of them. Gran Gran was still in the Southern Tribe, Yue would run to Sokka, and her mother was no longer among the living.

"I have," Katara closed her eyes. The moment she heard Zuko's voice, waiting for the setup, she knew her life was over. "Throughout the night, I have spent a good amount of thinking-of coming up with a way to end the war. A way to end it on our own. I have faith that our people are eager for this to end and would be willing to cast their weapons aside. Tomorrow we will leave-and the Fire Nation will confirm before the Water Tribes that we agree to stop warring. In turn, we ask for permission to bring back with us Princess Yue and Princess Katara to do the same for the Fire Nation."

All members of the Water Tribe stood up at once, protesting against the idea.

"Why couldn't our sons or even esteemed elders take the places? Why must it be our daughters?" Hakoda's voice managed to reach Zuko's ears above the rest.

"I'm sorry if the idea offends you, Chief Hakoda. The Fire Nation appreciates equality between genders-but still are aware that the men make the decisions among the Water Tribe. Sending your daughters shows that a barrier is being crossed and you are already making a step forward to change. Don't assume I would place them in danger so lightly. I intend for them to have their full guard with them at all times."

Everyone was quiet. While no one wanted to agree with the suggestion, it was obvious he had put thought into it—enough to ensure Katara's travels with him. Yet it had enough conviction to make the Water Tribe not suspect any ill nature towards the girls. It was such a small detail, and yet it made sense. If you send the heirs of each throne to the Fire Nation with their guard, it was more of a small army than a peace crew.

But in the hands of the young princesses...it came across as something entirely different.

"Then it is settled. We will stop warring immediately," Chief Arnook confirmed.

Zuko nodded, obviously pleased it was going smoothly. "I will send a fleet to order all men of the blockade to leave for the Fire Nation. My mother will leave with them to make sure the task is completed. My sister Azula will once again act as Fire Nation representative for the Northern Tribe while I will speak with the Southern Tribe.."

There was nodding, some sighs of relief, while members of each Royal Guard glanced around at their enemy bitterly.

And yet Katara couldn't meet anyone's eye, instead choosing to stare at her feet as if they were doing something amazing. Because she knew that her fate was set. The representative for the Southern Tribe was her, and she would never be returning to the Water Tribe on permanent terms again.

"What was your father doing, agreeing to allow you to go to the Fire Nation? It's insane! If I wasn't going along with you I'd have to really question it. But your one guard can't hold up against the Fire Nation."

While the Water Tribe men hadn't been happy about the idea, they had agreed to leave it at that, not pressing the subject when the peace had barely begun. Convincing the head of her guard, however, was proving to be rather difficult.

"Jet, it will be fine. We'll be there, and come back. You're forgetting that Yue is also coming."

"Which is also insane! Sokka at least should be allowed to attend. We all know he'd behead anyone who looked at her funny."

It was more than obvious that Jet was far from happy about her going to the Fire Nation, even with him by her side. She knew well enough that had he been asked to stay in the Southern Tribe, he wouldn't have let her go at all, even to the extent of disobeying her father. Him coming along, however, could prove to be just as big of a mistake. His fury with the Fire Nation could make him slip up, attack on impulse.

Just the thought of him knowing that she had planned this as well, she knew he would be angry and hurt by her betrayal. The idea of losing him hurt, and she did her best to keep his mood up. These could be the end of their friendship—if these were the last days she had with him by her side, she'd want to remember them fondly.

"How long are you going to go on about this?" Katara asked, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Come on. You'll be with me the whole time and we all know how furious your temper is. You'd have Prince Zuko shaking in those ridiculous metal boots of his," she grinned, forcing the smile to stay in place.

"You mean like how he did in your room?" he asked sarcastically, and Katara had a flash back to how calm the prince had been, standing there, Jet's sword pressed against his neck. It was almost eerie, how unafraid he had truly been. Could he be that strong of a bender that he didn't fear any attack, or was he just that foolish?

"I'm pretty sure he wet himself the moment he got back to his ship."

Whether it was the image of Zuko fleeing back to hide on his ship or having his men help him out of his armor so he could clean up, it worked. A smile, as small as it was, broke across Jet's face.

"Finally, the Jet I know and love," she beamed before leaping at him to give him a hug. She clung onto him as if this was the last time they'd ever see each other, not even noticing his shock or how hesitant he was to return the hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. We both will, and we'll have great stories about how savage the Fire Nation really are when we come back to the South Pole," she lied, noticing her voice was shaking just a bit, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Katara..." Jet began slowly, for once unsure of his words when a knock sounded on the door, causing the two to fly apart.

"Hey, Sugar Queen! Are you going to open this door or what?"

Jet verbally cursed once again, and Katara herself groaned. The moment she stepped onto the ship and was twenty feet away from shore, Toph had lost her sweet act around everyone except her father and the elders. She was saucier than the hardest sailor at sea. And it made Katara, as well as several others, want to jump overboard.

Not waiting for an answer-because neither had planned on giving any other than hiding under the bed-she stormed into the room, followed shortly after by an appalled and very frustrated Sokka. When Toph wasn't with Katara, it was Sokka stuck 'babysitting' her, as he called it.

"You can't just waltz right into any of our-" he began, only to be cut off by a finger pointing accusingly towards him.

"Watch me, Sokka the Great," she added the last part sarcastically, and Katara had a feeling she walked on him having one of his ego-moments in front of his mirror. She could almost see him puffing his chest out with pride as he went on a less-than-modest speech in his honor.

The Water Tribe Prince only response was turning a slight shade of pink, mouth opening and closing like a fish until he realized he had no witty retort.

"What did you want, Toph?" Jet took the liberty to ask, although Katara noticed he was more irritated than usual.

The small girl grinned, obviously glad to know she was making someone's day. "Nothing much. Just wanting to know when we're getting out of this thing and getting onto nice dry land." Her arms spread out, as if she could feel the earth beneath her.

The three older teens glanced between each other before Katara spoke nervously. "Um, Toph, you do realize we're going to the South Pole first, right?"

"No duh, what do you think I'm deaf and can't understand a thing that's going on?"

"Well then we're going to have to change the meaning of nice dry land if you're using it to describe the South Pole. It's the arctic-you know, nothing but ice and snow covering the ground."

It had taken a large effort on each Katara, Jet, and Sokka's parts to force a pair of boots on Toph's feet.

"Get away from me you barbarian!"

"You refuse to wear shoes and you're calling us the barbarians?" Sokka muttered, dragging the now truly blind girl after him as she did her best to free herself. Convincing her to wear the parka had been hard enough, but the moment they touched her feet, she went wild. Sokka had a black eye to prove it while Jet was walking with a limp. Both had agreed to tell everyone about how they had sparring matches with some Earthbenders, and that they should see the other guy.

"Toph, if you don't wear anything on your feet, they're going to freeze off. You'll just have to hold out until you arrive in the Fire Nation."

"Hold out? How would you like it if I put a sack over your head and told you to deal with it? I'm sure Pretty Miss Princess wouldn't be so happy then."

This time it was Jet and Sokka who had to restrain Katara from taking a step towards the Earthbender.

"She's so rude!" Katara still went on hours later, throwing as many clothes as she could together. She needed something to keep her mind off of going to find Toph that she had decided to start packing for the trip to the Fire Nation days in advance. "And I'm stuck with her again the whole entire way to the Fire Nation. If I'm going to be tortured once I get there, I'd still find it a relief. You would have thought she'd been raised by otter-wolves, not nobles!"

"She's only 16. Girls that age do that sort of stuff."

"I didn't, not even when I was younger than her! I never made fun of anyone like that. Well, except for Sokka but there are reasons for that."

"Katara, I think you've packed enough; you're only staying for a little while. You've packed enough for you and Yue to wear for an eternity in the Fire Nation."

Whether he was sick of talking about Toph and wanted to change the subject or really curious, Katara wasn't sure, but she wished he would have asked anything else. Laughing nervously, she turned away from the bags. "I got a little carried away, I guess. Come on, let's go see Gran Gran, I didn't get to say anything to her when we docked."

"That's because someone was too busy complaining about Toph should have been abandoned in the streets of Ba Sing Se when she was little.

"I did not say that!"

"Yes you did, right after you mentioned how you couldn't wait to see the charming Prince Zuko again and wanted a boomerang just like Sokka's for your birthday."

"Ha ha ha," Katara rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You know if you keep it up, you'll regret it."

"Oh please, what are you going to do, pull my hair?" Jet teased, walking past her. "I'm trembling. Now come on, Gran Gran is probably making that stew I love so much. If you don't hurry up, I'm going to eat it a-"

He was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the back of the head.

Within a space of ten seconds, the two had begun an all-out snow war. A handful was shoved in the neck of Katara's parka, and Jet was shoved sideways into the snow bank. Kneeling over him, precariously bending a small snow pile above his head—almost the extent her bending went, he grabbed her by the shoulders and flipping over so he had her pinned to the ground.

And the world seemed to stop, the only proof it was still in motion being the air they breathed, the freezing air showing in small wisps from their mouths.

They were so close, and Katara could feel her heart pounding in her chest-no, she could hear it. Could Jet hear it too, how he was affecting her right now?

"Katara," Jet began slowly, his voice a low murmur. "I..."

A cough cut both of them off, and Jet immediately spun around, Katara sitting up to see Hakoda, Sokka, Prince Zuko, Daiki, Takeshi, and General Iroh-her father and brother's guard trailing behind.

Hakoda's face didn't show any emotion, Sokka appeared to be wondering whether he should punch Jet or high five him, Daiki was impassive, Takeshi wiggling his eyebrows, General Iroh a glow in his eyes, half of the guard giving Jet a small thumbs up and whispering amongst each other-but through all that, Katara was sure she was going to puke the moment she saw Zuko's face. He must be angry, this was ruining their plans. Instead, there was nothing but amusement in his eyes.

She wanted nothing more to kill him then and there. He was amused at this, the way he was torturing her, knowing she wasn't hurting just herself, but the ones she cared about. He could have his peace, and while there would be no more fighting…this would possibly destroy her family.

She could never forgive him for that.

It all flew by too fast, and standing there now, watching Zuko address the whole Southern Water Tribe with such sincerity was making her stomach flop. In a short time, it would be her doing the same thing before the Fire Nation, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it without breaking up. How could he do that, stay so calm in front of so many people who hated him? Wanted him dead?

The crowd had been in awe at first, and there had been apprehension in some eyes, but the moment he declared the war over, Katara had never heard such a diversion among her people. Mothers, wives, children-a good amount of them were cheering, glad to hear that their fathers, sons, and husbands would be coming home. Then there were the sons who dreamed of glory, fathers who had seen their children die at the hands of the Fire Nation and wanted nothing more but revenge. It was then that she truly knew that Zuko was right. It wasn't over with just a wave of the hand. You had to work hard; you had to make sacrifices...

The moment it was announced, however, that she was the one to accompany Prince Zuko to make the same announcements to the Fire Nation, the whole Tribe was in an uproar. It was unheard of for a woman to be involved in politics like this. Her eyes met Zuko's in anxiety, and the way they bore into hers made her realize that this was it. This was the moment.

Stepping from beside her family and Jet, who had the same look in their eyes as the rest of the Tribe, she wondered how she was going to be able to say this. There was sure to be an outrage. Hakoda frowned as he watched her step forward. This wasn't a planned announcement, and as much as he trusted his daughter's judgment, it wasn't acceptable for a woman to speak before her people as a spokesperson for the tribe.

Katara glanced towards Jet, and she felt her stomach twist. His expression held no hint that he thought she was about to betray him, he had full trust in her. She opened her mouth, trying to choke out the words, yet she couldn't seem to form any sound. How she had ever thought she could announce such an absurd thing to her entire Tribe...

A hand suddenly took hers and she jumped, noticing now that Zuko stood beside her. The crowd around her gasped in shock and horror. In seconds her guard, as well as the rest of her family's, drew their weapons and Jet had taken three steps towards the pair before Katara lifted her hand up, a pleading look holding him in his place.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked up towards Zuko. It was a glance that could be interpreted as a private moment between lovers. Zuko's eyes, however, were intense and the meaning was clear. There was no backing out now.

Turning forward, she did her best to avoid meeting the eyes of others before speaking. "I will be leaving as a spokesperson for the Southern Water Tribe in our efforts to end this war, and once everything has been made official, I will not be returning. I will be staying in the Fire Nation with future Fire Lord Zuko; as his wife."

* * *

**Name**: Takeshi  
**Age**: 20  
**Nation**: Fire Nation  
**Bender**: Yes  
**Hair**: Black, cut short (Had been kept long until it was burnt during training)  
**Eyes**: Brown  
**Height**: 5'11"  
**Anime Lookalike**: Roy Mustang from FullMetal Alchemist. Wow, someone who isn't  
from Bleach, huh? But yeah, I just always loved Roy's appearance as a character  
**Background**: An only child, Takeshi is the only one to carry out his family name and honor.  
He went to school with Zuko and became very close friends with him and Daiki. It was  
a surprise to most when Zuko had him promoted through the ranks so quickly.  
Most thought him as a frivolous womanizer-which they usually threw out of  
proportions, because he was a flirt and liked his women, but he usually didn't  
take it much further than that. Those outside of Daiki and Zuko, however, didn't  
know how skilled of a General he was. He was very talented at organizing his men  
and coming up with skillful tactics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Alright, this chapter is the one I most changed bits in. If you are rereading it, it may be hard to notice, but I've inserted other characters and more dialogue, etc. I've kind of had different direction thoughts for this fic since I started writing it forever ago, so I wanted to set some things up a little different, which is the main reason for the revamp, as well as fixing errors I have noticed. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**As the World Falls Down  
**_Chapter Five_

* * *

The entire tribe was in an uproar. Katara's Guard was looking towards Jet, waiting for orders; most likely to kill Zuko where he stood. Jet was still frozen in place, hands firmly around his hook swords. She knew his eyes were on her and she did her best to keep her focus towards the crowd. Everyone was being so loud, and no one was doing anything about it.

Didn't they see that this was killing her? That she didn't want to do it and she was dying inside?

She hadn't even noticed that her father's Guard was currently blocking the crowd from pressing closer to them. All of Zuko's soldiers were standing in front of him, Daiki and Takeshi standing close on either side.

She never even heard her father asking her Guard to take her out of there, or that Zuko's men were escorting him back to his ship. It wasn't until she felt Jet pulling her alongside him, having to run to keep up, that she knew it was time to leave. The rest of her Guard trailed behind them. It wasn't even so much that they were protecting her from the crowd, but the crowd from her; having to look at her. It was nearly the deepest of betrayals, to fall in love and marry the man who ran the army that killed so many dear to them.

One her way out, the almost smug look on Toph's face made her stare back in horror, even though the girl couldn't see it. It was like she thought this evened their score-this mess in exchange for them shoving her in boots.

By the time they reached her quarters, Katara was sprinting to keep up with Jet who hadn't slowed down once. The moment they entered her room, he made sure the others stayed positioned in the hall before taking to pacing in front of her. She had to focus on anything but him, because it was making her nauseous just trying to follow his pattern. It was almost like a rat-tiger, preparing to strike at any moment. When he finally turned to face her, fists clenched at his side, Katara felt herself squirming guiltily under his gaze.

"So you and the Flame Head, huh?"

"Jet, listen! It's not-"

"I just don't understand."

She was trying her best not to cry. How could she explain something like this? The bitterness in Jet's tone was enough to make her want to run to Zuko and call everything off. To choose war, allowing people to die, all so that she wouldn't have to witness Jet's disappointment in her, to see the pain in his eyes.

"You don't understand?" Instead she turned her back to him, finally meeting his gaze. "This is about saving our people, Jet, and ending this war! I can't let this chance to stop it all go by. And I don't want to see any more people I care about to come back dead. I don't want my dad and Sokka to keep going to war or wonder if it will be the last time I can feel their arms around me as they hug me goodbye. I don't want you to die for me!"

She spun around in anger, bitter tears lingering as she tried her best to keep them down. She expected an argument-Jet wasn't too good at keeping his emotions in. Instead, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach, a head resting on her shoulder.

"But I want to die for you," he whispered in a voice that Katara was so sure didn't belong to him. He had never spoken in such a low, certain voice to her.

She felt her spine tingle, and she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. It just came naturally as she turned to face him, their lips meeting instantly.

And it happened again. The same feeling she had before, where time froze around her, her heart ceasing to beat. In those moments she wondered if this was what everyone had talked about, yet so few in the Water Tribe got. Love. She wasn't sure what it was, but her best guess was that it was something like this.

And this time, Jet pulled away before anyone could witness.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, staring at the floor before walking past her to the door. Katara hadn't even realized she had moved until her hand was on his wrist, tugging him back.

"Jet, please stay," she begged. "I can't do this on my own, I need you here. Please stay with me. I don't want you mad at me."

He turned slowly, and that familiar smirk returned, the one that usually made her want to punch him. Now she was happy it was anything but that horrible expression that showed nothing but how disappointed he was with her. "Can you even name a single time I was ever mad at you? Or even a moment that I have ever left your side?"

"No." And she spoke the truth. He had always been sure to be by her side. In the beginning it had been hope that, as a member of the Royal Guard, he would have more opportunities to get back at the Fire Nation who had taken his family away. Over time, however, it had been determination to stay alive as long as he could to protect her.

"Good," Jet smiled now, although it was slightly forced. He pulled her into a hug, something that was always so normal yet now made her lose her senses. "Because I will always be there with you," he whispered into her hair. Pulling back, he forced a grin once more before ruffling her hair playfully.

"Thanks," she smiled before meeting his eyes, completely serious now. She knew he was still upset, just covering it up for her sake until he got a chance to take it out on the Fire Prince himself. And because of this, she knew he's agree to her request. "Because I need you to help me with something. Something only you can do."

Her belongings had been packed hours earlier and were already being taken to the ship. The last thing she had made sure to secure was her wedding dress from so many years earlier, and it was bound in a seal-skin bag attached to her side. She didn't want to say goodbye to any of it. Her dresser, bed, the house she had lived in her whole life-the Southern Tribe that she had only left behind once, to go to the Earth Kingdom. And if that didn't kill her, it would be the prospect of never being able to see her family again that would.

"Are you ready?"

Turning to see Jet leaning against the doorway, Katara made a face. "What do you think?"

Ever since the day before, Jet hadn't said anything about the situation. She knew he wasn't happy with her decision, far from it, but he wasn't speaking about it anymore, which made the situation slightly easier for her. And it was better than she could say for her father and Sokka.

Hakoda had been very amiable over dinner, however his eyes were always on her, as if he thought the Fire Prince was threatening her over the idea. Sokka, on the other hand, was taking it out on her. He had refused to speak to her since the incident and wouldn't even bother looking at her.

"Well, you better hurry up. I don't know how long your Prince Charming is going to wait," he managed to keep his voice playful, but she didn't miss the angry flash in his eyes when he mentioned Zuko.

"Quite frankly, Charming isn't the word I would have used for him," Katara forced a laugh. She lied. He was charming. Too much. He was gorgeous, had a way to capture you when you spoke. Through all that, she was still terrified of him. She knew that under his alluring stare, there was a monster. Just like all the other firebenders.

"Well whether he's Prince Charming or King Bumi, I'm sure he's wondering what's taking you so long."

"He can choke for all I care," she sighed before turning away from her room, walking up to where Jet stood.

"That's the spirit," Jet laughed before holding out his arm for her. The last time they would stand before the Southern Water Tribe. Katara slowly put her arm through his.

Surprisingly, everyone was there. She would have thought no one would have shown up, especially after yesterday. She wasn't sure if this made it better or worse. Kanna stood before her, and she was smiling possibly the only true smile there. In a flash, Katara had run to her Gran Gran, hugging her tightly. The tears were already burning in her eyes.

"You'll do fine, love. You are your parent's daughter. And you know I'll be there on your wedding day, just as I would have been right here," the woman whispered in her granddaughter's ear, hugging her even closer before pulling back to look in her eyes. "Don't cry. Be strong and show that Fire Prince what you're made of."

"I will," Katara choked out, giving the old woman another quick hug, quickly wiping her eyes before moving on to her father. He had a tight, forced smile on his lips-one that probably matched hers.

He dragged her into a hug quicker than she could blink, and her eyes opened in shock. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to. It doesn't have to be you. We can figure out a different way."

"I'm fine Dad. I will be, I promise," Katara reassured him. "If I don't do this now, we might not have another chance. Besides-I really liked the meloncarrot pie General Iroh made for us."

Hakoda let out a bark of laughter. "You really are related to Sokka. Just promise me that you'll be fine."

"I've got Jet with me," she reminded him. "Besides, it's not like we'll never see each other again," she hoped. "Now with the war over, you can come visit me, and I'll visit you all the time," she vowed. The tears risked coming again but she managed to stop them with a deep breath. She'd cry when she wasn't in front of everyone. "You'll have to come to the wedding," she forced the word out. "Because if you don't, Gran Gran will ride a penguin the whole way there."

"That woman really would," Hakoda grinned, and she noticed he had a sliver of tears in his own eyes. "Be careful, Katara. I love you," he whispered and she hated pulling away from him. "I love you too, Dad."

One glance at Sokka, and she wasn't sure what she was going to say. He wasn't even looking towards her. Instead he seemed to be staring down the ice at his feet, and his shoulders were slightly shaking from anger. Taking a tentative step in front of him, she did her best to get him to look at her. "Sokka...I..." she reached out to put her hand on his arm.

In one quick motion he had slapped her arm away and turned on his heals, headed back towards what she assumed was his quarters.

Turning towards Hakoda was a frown, he shook his head. "He just needs time. You know how stubborn he can be. I promise he'll be there with us."

Katara only nodded numbly. She wasn't sure what else there was to say, but the idea that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her brother left a sickness in her stomach. Looking towards Jet, she noticed he was focusing on where Zuko stood with General Iroh, Daiki, and Takeshi. Toph stood with her arms crossed next to Takeshi, who had been instructed to make sure the girl didn't get into trouble until Katara had boarded.

He wasn't enjoying the task.

"Well then...this is it," she murmered softly.

"Are you ready?" Jet asked, his eyes never moving from the group. Katara nodded once, and they walked as one to the ship, the rest of her Guard following behind her. After the wedding, the majority of her guard would be returning to the South Pole with her father. They had families that they couldn't leave behind.

Face to face with the group of firebenders, Zuko didn't say a word before turning, Daiki and Takeshi following behind him with the rest of his soldiers.

"Finally!" Toph muttered. "Enough with the mushyness, let's get out of here."

Katara glared after her before she realized that General Iroh was staring at her, beaming. "Come with me, Princess Katara. I'll take you to your quarters."

Even though the old General was very amiable, Jet made sure he was between the two at all times.

"Ugh, I'm not feeling too good."

"Not again! We haven't even started sailing yet. How can you be sea sick already?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I have a weak stomach."

"Well I'm not cleaning up after you again, make sure it's over the side of the ship this time."

Both Jet and Katara stared after the pair of Fire Nation soldiers, one who was clutching his stomach, as they walked through the hallway. Even after they were out of sight, it was hard to turn away. In all years, it had been the first time they had seen them acting normal.

Seen a firebender act human.

For a moment, and over such a trivial thing, Katara wondered if they were the monsters she truly always saw them as.

Iroh's loud, cheerful voice cut through their thoughts. "Alright, Princess Katara, this will be your room. Lady Toph's will be to your right. I'll come get you when dinner is being served. It's so nice to have ladies on board. It will make music night even better!"

With that the old man walked off, whistling cheerfully to himself while Katara and Jet entered her room. Dropping the bag containing the dress on the bed, she opened it quickly, carefully taking out the dress before emptying the rest of the contents. She grabbed onto a small, sealskin pouch used as a canteen and-for Waterbenders-a weapon.

"Alright," she whispered, taking a calming breath before she flipped the top of the spout open. She let the water drift over her hands, trying to throw away all healing techniques from her mind. "You promised."

Without another word, Jet stepped back into a fighting stance.

It was...hot.

Katara couldn't think of another word to describe it. The heat was overwhelming. She knew that it was colder at the poles than in other nations but-this was so much worse than the Earth Kingdom! All of her Guard was sweating, and their face paint was running. It had been a decision of theirs to wear the makeup usually kept for war in this instance. She assumed it was to look more threatening than usual.

Looking towards the large staircase to the palace, Katara stomach flopped suddenly. She was tempted to ask the one Fire Nation soldier with the weak stomach for tips.

Within the next week-perhaps even tomorrow, she would stand before the Fire Nation to declare the war over from the Southern Tribe. And then the announcement of the marriage...

She shuddered without even realizing it.

All of Zuko's men were packing things off the ship, and she realized that he himself was talking with a man at the dock.

"Hasn't my sister arrived yet?"

"No, Princess Azula is still at sea."

Frowning, Zuko seemed to be speaking to himself more than anyone. "She didn't have anything to pack...they should have left sooner than us."

"Perhaps the Northern Water Tribe was a bit more difficult with the request," Takeshi suggested to the prince, shrugging slightly.

With a nod, Zuko turned with his men and headed up towards the palace. Katara wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. Follow him? Find her way to her new room?

"You can come with me."

It was General Iroh again. Katara couldn't help but smile. This man had made the ship ride a whole lot easier than it would have been.

"We'll just be following after Zuko. We're going to meet with Ursa before retiring to our rooms. I'll be glad to show you to your new quarters."

"Thank you, General Iroh." At least her questions had been answered.

"Please, just call me Iroh," the man grinned before heading off towards the stairs.

If Katara had thought it was hot before, walking up those stairs was horrible. It was hard enough trying not to pass out from heat-it made it worse watching all of the soldiers in their metal uniforms. She wasn't sure how they went about it so casually...

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she nearly kissed the floor out of joy.

She made it up just in time to see Zuko and Ursa hug. The look in his eyes as he took in the welcoming sight of his mother-something familiar and dear to him-was endearing.

So even he-Prince Zuko, future Fire Lord of the Fire Nation-he, just like the soldiers on the ship, was human too.

Iroh insisted that she greet Ursa, that the woman would be glad to meet her. When she reached the throne the Fire Lady was seated in, Katara immediately fell into a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she murmured.

"Princess Katara, please don't bow. There is no reason to."

Katara looked up and realized that the woman was smiling. It was so different, meeting the woman here like this rather than the glimpses she stole while in Omashu. The bright look from this woman reminded her of her mother, just adourned in red rather than blue.

"My son sent me a messenger hawk to let me know what to expect when you arrived. It takes a lot of courage-I wanted to meet you face to face. It will be nice, having a chance at peace-"

The sound of footsteps cut Ursa off and had everyone turning their head towards the staircase.

"Prince Zuko!" a young soldier called out, gasping for air. "There's been trouble on Princess Azula's ship."

Katara felt nothing but mind numbing fear with each moment that went past. They had all been waiting for more than three hours with no sound but Zuko murmuring to his uncle. Twice he had tried to get her and her guard to leave for their new quarters. She had denied both requests. Yue was on that ship. Whether they had hit an iceberg, some creature had attacked the ship, or Princess Azula had choked on a fish bone, she would wait.

The messenger didn't clarify much on the incident, just stating he had been informed there were issues aboard the ship by a soldier and had been told to sail ahead on a smaller boat intended for arriving at shore.

It took six hours before word of their ship's arrival reached the palace.

The moment the Fire Nation Princess stepped into the room, everyone's whispers stopped immediately. Trailing behind her were two girls Katara remembered vaguely from Omashu, one completely dressed in pink, the somber expression on her face looked out of place entirely from her bright appearance, while the other with the long black hair seemed to look bored and tired rather than upset like the princess before her.

And then there was Azula-the girl with those chilling eyes that promised nothing but regret if you went against her wishes. Now she had kneeled before Zuko, her bangs hiding her piercing gaze.

"My dear brother, I'm sorry my arrival took so long. There was...a tragedy aboard. I regret that we arrive with terrible news."

Katara had no idea what the princess was trying to say, and she found herself searching through the crowd for Yue. The only other person who had a small idea of what she felt at the moment, being brought to a Nation that was completely unlike her own.

Another group of Fire Nation soldiers had joined the crowd, and Katara noticed that four were carrying something covered in a black cloth that appeared to be used for cleaning on the vessel.

"There was a fight onboard, and in the midst of it all, Princess Yue was caught in it. We lost four of our men and thirteen carry injuries. There are no Water Tribe survivors. We bring back Princess Yue's body with great sadness."

Every single nerve in Katara's body went numb, and she never noticed that she had begun sinking to the ground until Jet's arms were around her, keeping her from hitting the ground. Her men stood closer in a circle around her and a sudden overwhelming feeling of hatred passed over her. Yet she could do nothing but scream in horror at the cloth ahead, knowing that underneath it was her beautiful sister-in-law, someone she could talk to whenever they managed to meet.

And then she noticed it wasn't herself who was screaming. One of her guards had charged forward, breaking free of the others, weapon above his head as he darted straight towards Princess Azula.

"Naku, don't!" she heard Jet bark as he was still supporting her, and Katara's eyes widened.

Because that wasn't Naku. The war paint was the same as her warrior's, but the scream was one she had heard before, when her mother's body was discovered.

"No!" she yelled, eyes widening in horror as she saw the Lady Mai move forward in one quick moment, pushing Sokka backwards. As he reached once more for his weapon in rage, before her mind could take it all in, there was a deafening crack and a scream of pain. Mai's foot was on his arm, a swift kick successfully breaking the bones below the elbow.

Before she knew it herself, Katara had pulled herself away from her guard, leaping in front of her fallen brother and closing her eyes as she saw a flash of silver, Mai preparing to take out her enemy. In moments, she too would be gone like Yue, and she found herself unable to do anything but cling to Sokka's body, tears forming slightly in thought of her father who would now have lost his entire family.

Yet the blow never came, and looking upward, she noticed that much like what she had done with her brother, Jet had wrapped himself around her, intending to defend her to his death.

And as he in turn pulled away in shock that the blade hadn't connected with his flesh, the two saw Prince Zuko standing in front of the Lady Mai, fingers curled around her wrist. Her usually emotionless face was only betrayed by her widened eyes that looked into Zuko's with disbelief. "Why?"

"You were about to harm your future Fire Lady." His voice was calm, but Katara noticed the tone was more gentle than she had ever heard. She noticed the female soldier's eyes widen in anger and surprise. It was obvious those sent to the Northern Tribe hadn't been informed of the union between the two.

"I will protect my princess from anyone who threatens her, and anyone who stands in the way," Mai sent back in an equally even tone.

The whole hall fell silent, every eye on the two in front. It was almost as if no one dared to interrupt.

Everyone except Princess Azula. "Mai, please do as my brother says," her voice was sugar coated, and it was this kindness that set a fear into Katara's heart. "He will soon be our Fire Lord, and we should trust him if he believes they are no threat."

For a moment it seemed like Mai hadn't heard, eyes still focused on her prince. Then, in one fluid motion, Zuko released her wrist and her arm dropped to her side, stepping back behind Azula while she slid the blade back into place.

"Thank you, Zuko," the princess' smile was overdone, too grateful. "And congratulations-I'm sorry to have to hear in this moment that you are getting married. Such unfortunate circumstances."

"But to be fair to Mai, the tragedy was an accident, out of my hands. The Water Tribe Prince is out of his mind with grief, and certainly doesn't deserve death. However, would you allow anyone, even under these circumstances to harm your only beloved sister? Even the brother of your...beloved? Surely you see that this will upset all of your people. He could make an attempt on my life at any moment."

"What?" Katara's voice had turned into one of complete disbelief, looking between the two siblings. "You can't! I won't allow it!" Quickly she brushed the shameful tears on her cheeks away, wondering how this could all be happening so fast. She was to spend the rest of her life in the Fire Nation, Princess Yue was dead, her brother had hidden himself among her guard, and now so quickly he was about to be torn away from her. "You can't announce something like this with such a calm voice and expect no one to retaliate! Yue is dead and you speak as if it doesn't matter! Do you care so little about human life?"

"You forget your place, Princess," Azula's eyes met hers, and Katara suddenly felt like a sea-mouse suddenly become pray of the shark-cat. "You're not Fire Lady yet. Remember that I too have lost something to the war. The world doesn't work like this. Right, Zuko?"

Katara's eyes trailed over to her betrothed, who was still looking at Azula. For some reason, it seemed like time had stopped and Katara found herself mentally pleading with him.

And when he finally spoke, she found her heart sink. "Until a ship can be arranged, Prince Sokka will be confined to a cell."

The Fire Nation Prison. Even criminals who wish to cause harm to their Nation would tear him apart.

Turning back to Sokka, she pushed his hair from his face. Between the sweat, tears, and pain from both losing his wife and the break in his arm, he looked like an emotional mess, so much anger and anguish burning inside him. He was avoiding her gaze but as the Fire Nation guards clutched to his arms, she leapt forward, kissing his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. Doing her best to keep her voice void of tremors from tears, she leaned in to his ear. "No matter what happens, I will get you out. I won't let them keep you."

-

Katara felt like a prisoner as she paced in her new room, a very unfamiliar place with nothing but red and gold staring back at her, the Fire Nation insignia everywhere. It was hard to stomach, and she was sure at any moment she could vomit. The simple idea that she would be living here, eventually sharing a bed with Zuko...expected to bear his children, to watch them grow as Fire Nation, to not share in any part of the heritage she loved.

As these thoughts passed, she cringed, stopping her pacing to collapse against her bed. Who was she to talk about feeling like a prisoner when her own brother was behind bars for an attack that had led to nothing?

Arranged marriages were always difficult, she had been told. If one was lucky, they might learn to love their partner after years, at most tolerate them in some instances. For her brother, that had been different. He had fallen in love with Yue the moment he laid eyes on her. Sokka was trained as a hard warrior, yet had been struck dumb when he tried to speak with her. The princess was beautiful, yet the more she spoke, her mere comments and movements seemed to hypnotize him.

Barely anyone had a chance to love like that. He had, and it had shattered in moments.

"It's because of me! Everything! Sokka, Yue... If I hadn't...if I didn't...had I never said yes."

She raked her fingers through her hair, clenching her eyes shut. There was no way to fix this. It was impossible to change her mind and set things right. Nothing she did was going to make this any better. Somehow, these thoughts alone made her want to give up. To stow away in the night, find a way home, to sleep in her own bed, to have her own father hug her, hold her close and tell her he forgave her for leaving.

"I won't lie to you, Katara, I never will."

Katara buried her face further into her hands, avoiding Jet's eyes. She didn't want him to see her like this, broken, weak. Yet there was no one else she'd rather have by her side now.

"I don't want you here. I think your agreement to Zuko," he spat out the name is if he was using the most vulgar Earth Kingdom slang, "was a stupid idea. And just the idea that you will be married to him...sharing a bed with that man. To think that he will touch you..."

The conversation froze, and she flinched at the sound of the metal water basin flying from her vanity, hitting the wall while the pitcher was emptied of its contents. It soon became apparent that the room had been built uneven, as the water slid across the floor, making its way across towards her feet. She stopped it without a moments hesitation. It was nice, to have something familiar with her. She drew the water up, watching it move about slowly as her hand and mind commanded it, soothing her.

A rough, calloused hand took hers, and the water fell back to the floor. With her distraction gone, she could see that Jet now knelt before her. "But never will I say it was your fault. You didn't kill Yue, you didn't ask Sokka to follow you. These are circumstances that were outside of your control. You were trying to save them, nothing more. And I don't want you to blame yourself for what those monsters we now live with are accountable for."

He was now making a circle pattern with his thumb against the back of her hand, and she found it calming in a way that the water never could be.

Meeting his eyes, she gave a rough smile, holding back her sobs. "But what about you? This is the last place you could ever want to be, yet because of me, you're stuck."

His laugh was comforting, and he leaned forward as if telling a secret.

"By your side is the only place I ever want to be."

-

Waking up in the Fire Nation was something Katara never wanted to do again. Only the rest of her life to go.

The sun rose much earlier than it did in the Water Tribe, and it was so bright it became impossible to rest fully. Her body was soaked from sweat...how did they handle the heat? She felt like she was suffocating, and had struggled to remove the sheets from her sticky body. Swinging her feet off the bed, she gingerly took a step down. It would take some getting used to, having a bed that high.

She felt her foot hit something warm and she made a small yelp before pulling her leg back into the safety of the bed. She knew they had things like mice-bats that scurried around in the Fire Nation, although she felt like she had been told they were nocturnal. Taking a deep breath, she chanced a glance over the side of the bed.

Jet was leaning with his back to her bed, hand clenched in a fist around his hook swords. She felt a pang as she realized how long he had most likely sat up, watching over her.

Stepping off on the opposite side of the bed, she made sure to tip toe around, getting ready behind the shade provided in her room. Sometime throughout the night, someone had replenished her pitcher. Splashing the water against her face wasn't equivalent to a bath but still made her feel more refreshed, removing the sweat from her face.

It didn't take long for her to be ready for the day, yet she wasn't ready to go anywhere without Jet, and she wasn't quite ready to wake him up. He was surely exhausted.

Unfortunately, someone else felt otherwise as she heard a knock against her door. Jet woke instantly hook sword directed at the door before Katara waved him down. If the situation wasn't what it was, she would have made fun of him for waking up at the knock of a door, but somehow she had successfully not stirred him when she stepped on him. Perhaps later.

The door was opened before either had a chance to take a step towards it, and a large, busty woman with a pile of course, curled hair bustled in. "Lady Katara, Prince Zuko is here to speak with you," she bowed towards the door as the future Fire Lord stepped inside, nodding his dismissal to the woman before turning back, glancing between the two.

"Katara, I am here to..."

"You will address the princess as such, and you will respect her by asking whether or not she is decent before entering her room!" Jet was furious, and he still hadn't put away his weapons. Instead he kept his eyes on Zuko like daggers.

Turning his full attention to the guard, Zuko met his eyes coldly. "And you will not spend the night in the quarters of the future Fire Lady. The court talks, and we wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea."

For a moment, it seemed as if Jet would retaliate as he stared, knuckles turning white. Instead, it was Zuko who broke the contact first, returning his attention to the waterbender.

"Tonight we will be addressing the nation as an engaged, loving couple. Before so, I wish to personally show you all the Fire Nation has to offer, from the quarters and grounds of the palace, to the homes of my people."

Noticing the irritated look across Jet's face, he smirked before adding his condition.

"Alone."

* * *

Alright, this will be the last chapter that has just been edited. Everything else will be fresh material. So until then!

* * *

**Name:** Haruka  
**Age**: 18  
**Nation**: Fire Nation  
**Bender**: Yes  
**Hair**: Black, long hair kept in a ponytail.  
**Eyes**: Golden  
**Height**: 5'7"  
**Anime Lookalike**: Sango from Inuyasha. While creating her character  
I remembered Sango and her dedication to the demon slayers and what  
she would all do for her people and while Haruka is more fierce about it  
and doesn't care so much about what happens to others, she just sort of  
came to me as the right lookalike to use for this.  
**Background**: As Daiki's younger sister, she shares his intense loyalty to  
the Fire Nation. Unlike Daiki, however, it's not the Fire Lord she puts faith  
in. Instead it's her beliefs on what is right and isn't afraid to go so far as to  
kill someone in order to make things the way she wants them to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness. I cannot even begin to explain the stress this chapter has given me. I have honestly been in the works with it for at least 8 months. I started off strong...then found myself grasping for inspiration from everything. I had actually planned my revamp around the revival of the series with Korra, but have found even though I do enjoy this new series, it doesn't have the same magic as the original Avatar and have not found anything for it. So I have struggled through this chapter lineit by line-I honestly think I have opened the file up every single day and either stared at the screen or managed to write one sentence-and finally managed to finish it. I have tried to look through it to make sure everything flows, seeing as how it wasn't written in succession, but I have stared at this screen and this chapter for the past 6 hours now and don't have too much of a heart for proofreading it, and am afraid I'll never get this chapter up if I don't do it now, so forgive me if it's a little off. I have tried so hard! Thank you all for reading it, once again, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, what are you all thinking of Korra?

* * *

**As the World Falls** **Down**  
_Chapter Six_

* * *

Had she been given an endless amount of ink, a nice, lasting writing utensil, and the world's supply of parchment, Katara could write numerous stories of how horrible the Fire Nation was. The heat was unbearable, and it caused a stench to cling in the air. Everyone felt the need to express emotions by touching each other. There seemed to be a lack of water everywhere. And everything, absolutely everything was red.  
Through all of the faults, however, she could never lie and say the place was without charms. It was very obvious as Zuko directed her through his home, that the Fire Nation had a pride for the upkeep of their country that rivaled her own. Flowers, something of a luxury in the Poles, were carefully selected and either kept in vases around the palace or planted around the grounds. The variety of animals were amazing, there were so many breeds and colors! As they walked through the gardens, past a small yet beautiful pond, she noticed the look of affection Zuko held for the small turtleducks that inhabited it. Seeing such a look of endearment on his features was hard to take in.

Katara would never mistake this country as her home, and would never refer to it such. Yet somehow, she found herself content enough to remain there the rest of her life, regardless her feelings of being an outsider.

As the morning faded into noon, Katara found them in the depths of the Fire Nation city, passing by a marketplace. She deeply wanted to leap from the carriage Zuko and herself were in, covered with red curtains and the Fire Nation insignia, to rush to the stands and admire the common people's crafts. It was admiring, nations aside, to see what talents could be put to use, making such beautiful things. She had to keep reminding herself not to pull back the curtains too far, on the chance someone would come to realize who she was.

The Fire Nation royalty was set up differently than in the Water Tribe. Among her people, her family was more like a symbol, respected yes, but the decisions were highly made by the entire council. Here in the Fire Nation, the royalty were looked at with respect, yes, but also were more approachable. She noticed people looking at the carriage with so much affection, not truly knowing who was behind the coverings. Also, the royalty had a much higher standing-their word was law, rather than relying on a group of old men to disagree.

In fact, only two guards were with them here. They had no fear of their own people, and these soldiers were merely there to direct the lizard camels that drew the cart.

As a group of children rushed towards the side of , Katara felt a smile spread across her lips, watching as their little hands waved excitedly towards her and Zuko. She brought her hands up next to the window, waving back through the opaque fabric that would only show the outline of her hand.

Across from her, she heard Zuko laugh slightly, and she turned towards him.

"What is it?" she asked defensively. Outside of the exchange with Ursa, she hadn't known him to smile with any means outside of sarcasm.

Zuko's lips were well kept behind a relaxed hand, although it would have taken more than that to hide the ends as they curled into a smirk. Pulling his hand away, he carelessly draped his arm across his knee, leaning back into his seat as he watched his people from the window on his side.

"You surprise me. I wouldn't have imagined you adapting into a comfort zone as quickly as you did."

Startled, Katara recoiled from him. "What do you mean?"

Laughing again as he shook his head, he turned towards her this time, his golden eyes meeting her blue ones. "You're more perfect for this role than I think either of us could have imagined. Your love for people in general overlaps your prejudice towards my Nation-the look you had on your face as you saw the children. Such adoration. The people will love you."

Katara's next smile was an uneasy one. The idea that she was a perfect fit for a Fire Lady made her sick. She averted his gaze, turning her head to look back out the window, her lips slowly settling into a thin line.

Then there was a whistling sound as something tore through the back curtains before coming to an abrupt halt next to her head with a loud thud. Her cheek stung, and she brought her hand to it in shock. Before she could pull her fingers back and investigate, the Fire Prince had reached out, pulling her down by her arm so she was buried in the lower part of the carriage. He was directing the two soldiers with quiet, calm orders to return to the palace. Outside, everything went on as normal, as if no one had noticed the inside of the Royal Carriage had been in chaos. Glancing up slightly, she noticed a small yet deadly dagger imbedded in the red cushion just before Zuko reached out and pulled it free.

"Are you okay?" he asked in an even whispered, pulling his eyes from the details of the blade over to meet hers.

Katara quickly turned her eyes down swallowing thickly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Looking at her hand, there was a small amount of blood. She could feel more escaping the wound as she finally spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The voice was hardly a gasp. Her hands were shaking and she brought them together to bring a halt to her shaky nerves, tightening her fingers until her knuckles turned white. Without warning, he leaned in and brushed her cheek, wiping at the drawn blood, and she felt her heart jump into her throat before she reminded herself to breath. It was only Zuko, and nervously meeting his eyes again, she could tell this was another instance where touch was okay in the Fire Nation. It was merely a sign of comfort, whereas in the Water Tribe it would be seen as intimacy.

"We were careless today. I didn't think-I mean, nobody knew," Zuko began, and she could tell he was being careful with his words. "We will pay more attention to your safety up until the announcement. I guarantee you after you meet with my people, you will have more who adore you than those who would condemn you. You would be safe to roam by yourself. Until then, I won't overlook it."

She turned her head away, feeling more like a toy than a Princess from a great Nation.

"Hey," he cut into her thoughts, putting his hand under her chin and carefully yet sternly drawing her attention back to him. "I promise you, you will be safe."

This was a promise Katara was certain, no matter how much he believed it, Zuko wouldn't be able to make.

As they returned to the palace, Katara could see Jet at the entrance through the window, rigid and no doubt anxious for their arrival. She sucked in her breath, and if Zuko could tell she was nervous, he didn't mention it. Hastily she pushed the curtains back into place. Unfortunately, the carriage itself was already a dead giveaway.

"About time you got back," she could hear his tone through the wood, and she was certain it perfectly matched the scowl she imagined was on his face. Uncrossing his arms, Jet stormed up to the carriage and opened Katara's door before it had come to a complete stop.

He looked fully prepared to bark another snide comment before he saw her face. "What the hell happened?" he seethed, eyes flying around in a rage before settled on Zuko. "You're supposed to be her beloved , and you can't protect her? Did you touch her?"

As Jet wildly grabbed at the hilt of one of his hook swords, Katara in turn flew out of the carriage, pushing her arms against his chest to keep him back.

"How often must you disrespect me in my own country?" Zuko asked smoothly, dismounting from his seat as he headed over to the pair. "To insinuate I would dare touch Katara without her permission, if you were not such a respected friend of hers I would have you in chains in a heartbeat. However, it is true I was unable to protect her from..."

"The branch." Katara cut in, turning around and giving Zuko a pointed look before returning to face Jet. "We were in the garden and I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into a branch. Now really, Jet? Are you going to lock me in a glass box or something?"

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

Katara rolled her eyes, putting a bit more effort into being angry to get him to follow her. "Let's go."

Moving forward past her guard as she stepped up into the palace, she had to force herself not to turn back and look at Zuko, worried her expression might give something away, and more terrified that he might bring the incident up.

It took a bit of convincing to get Jet to allow her to leave by herself to see Zuko...in the sense that he would have absolutely none of it. Instead she had feigned defeat, getting him to wait in the hall as she changed. Without missing a moment, Katara had darted into the bathroom. Filling her water pouch, she proceeded to the window which she flung open with as much force as she could gather. Rather than being quiet, she was more worried Jet would catch onto her plans.

She needed to talk to her brother, and in order to do that, she had to convince Zuko to give her access to the prison. As terrified as she was to be on her own-the assassination attempt still fresh in her mind-seeing her brother was something she had to do before her announcement tonight. Something she had to do alone.

Thankful her bedroom was on the floor level, she leapt to the ground. Ignoring the grass stains she received, she made her way towards the windows that let light into the East hallway. They were larger than the average door and during the tour that day Zuko had asked a maid to open them to let some air inside. As she approached them, she realized they had since been shut, and a small pull at the handle confirmed they were also locked. Glancing around nervously, Katara pulled the cap off of her water pouch, her only weapon that she was slowly beginning to feel comfortable with. Freezing the water into the latch, she deftly picked up a fist sized rock from the side of the building before bringing it down on the top of the handle. It took three good hits, but when it connected the final time, she heard the satisfying sound of the metal hitting earth.

Stepping over the ledge back into the castle, she found herself thinking about how soon she had become desperate in the Fire Nation. A respectable Water Tribe member, a princess at that, would never be caught dead doing doing something so disrespectful. Somehow, she had stopped caring about her loyalty to her tribe and wanted to hang on to herself as long as she could. That started with making things right with Sokka.

It didn't take long to find Zuko's study-he had preferred an outside tour of the city and it was one of the few indoor rooms he had directed her to, letting her know it was where he could most often be reached. His door was ajar, and in her haste she had almost knocked on the door before she realized someone else was already in conversation with the Fire Prince.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Katara could hear Zuko's voice clearly, and she had to fight back her curiosity to keep herself from glancing into the room.

"It's a dagger, Prince Zuko," a rather bored voice answered.

There was a scuffling sound, and Katara realized that he was most likely sitting up from his chair. "Yes, and can you tell me what it was doing flying through the air into the royal carriage, a hairs breath away from Lady Katara's head?"

"What are you saying, Zuko?" all formality had dropped. "Do you think I tried to kill your precious princess?"

There was a painful pause before the answer followed. "No, I do not. Because you wouldn't have missed."

"How charming of you, declaring my innocence not because you think I wouldn't kill the water girl, just that whoever attempted her assassination didn't succeed."

"You report to my sister, Mai, and I'm certain you know the type of person she is. She doesn't like loose ends. Did she honestly think I believed her little story for the Northern Water Tribe princess and her guard? My sister is unbalanced and dangerous."

"I ask that you don't speak down about the Princess in my presence."

The silence was heavier than before, and Katara held her breath, not daring to breath at that moment. Even though she couldn't see them, Katara could tell just how personal this was between the two of them. The conversation was anything but romantic, yet it felt as if she was eavesdropping on lovers. The idea, however, that they were talking so casually about the death of Yui and her people, as well as the thought that her future sister-in-law wished her dead was a terrible thought to sit on.

"The day may come where you have to decide which side you're on, Mai. Don't confuse loyalty with your conscience."

"I'll do just fine, thanks." The tone was bitter. "I'll be taking my leave, your majesty."

In a panic as she heard footsteps approaching, Katara realized the hallway offered no places to hide, and instead chose to dart for the door, knocking loudly to announce her presence before pushing the door open, hoping they would assume she had just arrived.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to speak with him about..." she trailed off again. She wasn't quite sure about how to request access to the prison, though moments before she had been willing to storm the walls herself as a one-woman army. The idea that it may be Princess Azula herself setting up the assassins rather than a rogue nationalist terrified her to the core. She could have people anywhere, and it made her feel vulnerable.

"It's alright, Princess Katara. Lady Mai was just leaving, you can feel free to talk with me in private," he smiled casually before turning back to the dagger wielding girl. "Thank you for your time," letting her know it was time to go.

Katara braced herself, expecting the girl to make some hostile movement as she passed. Outside of a bored glare, however, she didn't so much as brush their shoulders. She was apparently above petty confrontations she had come to expect from this Nation.

Zuko followed her to the door, eyes on the back of her head until she had left. "May I?" he asked Katara, indicating the door before shutting it after her nod of approval.

"So, what is it you needed to ask? Perhaps something about the announcement this evening?"

"No...you see," her tongue was tied now...between thoughts for Sokka and worries of Azula, she was at a standstill. She wasn't sure if this was something she should admit knowledge to or if she would be better in the long run if she kept it to herself.

Frowning, Zuko caught on before she could make her decision. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

She exhaled. "Enough that should have been behind closed doors. It could have been anyway walking through the halls, not me. Perhaps even your sister."

"My sister knows what she is."

" How can you sleep at night, knowing what monster shares the same palace? Is my life a toy to you? My people? The people I care about? You promised I'd be safe."

"And what a fine job you're doing, helping me keep that promise by running about by yourself, no guard. I can't babysit you, Katara."

Katara glared, hoping that somehow her soft blue eyes could somehow stir fear into Zuko. "You also promised you wouldn't be cruel."

Perhaps it was the bitterness in her voice that Zuko knew she didn't mean his quip just then. Instead, he appeared more angry than she. Somehow he was now standing directly in front of her, just inches between them.

"How have I been cruel? I have done everything to give you space as you would need, done my best to accommodate someone in a home holding everything they hold spite for. I put up with that foolish guard of yours though he lacks the respect he should hold for the country he is in at a time we're searching for peace."

"You locked my brother up! He is the only piece of family I have not oceans away, and moments after you tell me my sister-in-law has been murdered you sent him to the prisons in this foreign nation. I have already given up so much to you so we could end this war, what more do you want from me?"

Silent pauses were becoming their trademark, and she turned so her back was to him, clenching her fists and fiercely shutting her eyes to keep back the burning, angry tears that wanted to spill forth.

She heard one set of footsteps, knowing that he was just behind her as he began to speak again. "Can you really not see why I did that? Was the display by Mai not enough? Your brother is hotheaded and arrogant," he held up his hand to stop Katara's protest before she could make a sound, "Do not argue, you know this. He is very proud and would do anything for his nation and those he cares about. Had he gone further, I cannot guarantee he would have made it out alive. But I do guarantee, had I instead left him to wander the Fire Nation freely, rather than putting him behind the safety of bars, do you realize how many would want him dead? He killed my father, the Fire Lord, and that puts a large target on his back. Behind bars, he can live."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked her to clarify.

"Why do you always have to do that? Turn everything around. You're supposed to be the enemy, I'm supposed to be afraid of you. You're supposed to do things for the wrong reasons, why do you always come out on top?"

"Because you want to see me as your enemy for no other reason than to satisfy your patriotism for your nation. But I'd like to degree. I am not supposed to be your enemy, we're to be at peace. You are not supposed to be afraid of me, because we're a loving engaged couple who would withstand the disapproval of our people to be together. Now tell me, what kind of fiance would I be if my princess is afraid of me?"

At that point Katara found herself unable to tell if he was saying this to calm her worries or to mock her, and knew if she asked he would just repeat something like it. Instead, she turned the conversation to what she had originally come for, choosing not to answer his offhanded question.

"I want to see Sokka. Today, before the meeting. I want to have a chance to explain everything to him-he wouldn't listen to reason back home before I left, and I want that moment."

"Of course you can see your brother. Did you think so poorly of me that I would keep you from him."

"Oh..." Katara was startled. She had expected she would need to beg, perhaps shed a few tears for him to allow it. She still wasn't used to the idea of getting what she wanted in the face of a firebender. "Then I'll just head over there now..."

Zuko reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to face him. "Wait. On one condition. You go after the announcement. My mother would really like to see you before it, and asked me to send you her way. I was going to go see you before I finished things with Mai." He then pulled a coy smile, "That and I don't have to worry about your brother talking you out of our proposal, convincing you I'm the stereotypical, baby eating Firebender I've always been."

Katara frowned at him. "It was firebats, not babies. That's disgusting."

Zuko actually laughed. "It was a joke, my dear Waterbender. Although I'm sure you've never seen a firebat. Babies look a hundred percent more appetizing."

At her offended look, he shook his head. "Again, a joke. Comedy isn't something you Water Tribe natives are familiar with, is it?"

"Actually, I'm beginning to think you would get along with my brother better than you think."

Zuko just smirked, not taking the sort of bait her brother or Jet would and be offended. Instead, he directed her off. "Go see my mother, she's excited to see you again, and is waiting in her quarters in the West wing. Her staff is expecting you and will lead you from there."

Nodding, Katara started off once again for the door. "Alright, I'll go. But I will see my brother this evening."

"Understood," Zuko called out after her back as she shut the door behind her.

Ursa was the type of woman who could be motherly to anyone. The moment Katara stepped in she had fussed over her, trying to decide how she should present herself to the Fire Nation for the first time, and instead decided that relying on the Water Tribe charm could be key to the start of acceptance between the nations. She had left all these tasks for herself rather than using staff, because she had wanted to talk to Katara about some things that she couldn't risk her handmaidens gossiping.

"Katara, I can tell you're frightened, but your strength is something that you can't realize. You're a very strong, capable woman, and you're going to be just fine," Ursa assure her, "but there are differences in the Fire Nation that will be expected of you."

The waterbender frowned as she tried to think of the differences between the nations, to prepare herself for what she must and mustn't do when the Fire Lady laughed.

"Don't think to hard. It's the way you express your love. It is my understanding that affection is much more private in the Water Tribe than it is here?"

Katara nodded completely, thinking of how open everyone was with their feelings here, their willingness to confidently touch each other's hands. Couple's kissing in the street.

"You mustn't hide affections, the only way anyone will accept you is if they fully believe you love my son. You must look at him in adoration, not be afraid to take his hand if he offers it to you. Our people look to my son with respect, and they will follow his lead, but if they don't believe you care for him, they will not believe in your marriage and see through it for what it is. To make this work, to put all hatred aside, you must find a way to express feelings that you don't have."

Biting her lip, Katara once again nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Ursa smiled warmly towards her. "Okay, let's get you dressed..."

The atmosphere in the Fire Nation was completely different than when the announcement was the be made in the Water Tribe. Everyone looked to Zuko out of adoration rather than duty. She could feel a few stray eyes as they glared towards her, wondering what someone from her nation was doing at this Fire Nation gathering. Apparently any rumors from inside the palace hadn't spread to the people outside those walls, and the announcement was going to be the first word of their engagement. If she was receiving these looks now...well, she wasn't quite ready for the ones later on in the evening.

Jet had been the only one of her guard allowed by her side at the ceremony, more due to the fact that he wouldn't have had it any other way. This was all on the condition that he wore Fire Nation clothing, and he did so bitterly. He stood behind her, more as a comfort than a shadow.

More than likely because she was dreading it, Zuko seemed to breeze through his reports on where their stance on the war was, as as he came to the topic of peace, she realized some sighs of relief, and some snorts of those who doubted such a thing possible.

Zuko held up a hand to silence anyone, but he smiled out at his people with a sincerity Katara was beginning to recognize; something that was once a shock to her.

"Even more, on my trips through the nation, I have found something even greater. I have had much time to think, and in doing so have chosen a bridge. Tonight I will share with you the girl who has stolen my heart."

The roar of cheers rang out to the point where they rattled Katara's heart. How was it possible for strangers to be so happy for someone else's love? Internally she reminded herself that Zuko had set out not to be a stranger to his people, and seemed to somehow be one with them.

Having given them enough time to celebrate, Zuko had turned now to make eye contact with her, extending his hand out as if beckoning her to him.

Stepping forward, she put on the affectionate smile Ursa had told her about, her eyes only for Zuko. She found herself remembering Amorak, the confidence he had, and the way he made her heart race. She used him as her rock for her emotions as she walked into the waiting arms of her betrothed, ignoring the even louder voices of disapproval. While it was meant to show how madly in love she was with him, it was a method to ignore the looks of hatred she knew she was receiving.

Rather than attempting to quiet them down again, Zuko just continued to talk, letting his voice carry out as the jeers brought themselves to an end.

"This war would have us be enemies, would have me strive to end her. Our prejudice would have me deny her beauty, her wonderful nature. It would ask me to deny these feelings I have for her, for our love to be seen as an abomination. That's why I implore you all, whom I care deeply for your approval. Accept this woman I love, Princess Katara of the Southern Watertribe." A loud gasp crept up through the crowd at this, but everyone still managed to remain silent. Slowly, she wrapped her arm around his waist, finding comfort in his side. Pausing amidst his speech, he looked at her with adoring eyes and a smile to match-she decided this would be the greatest love story if it were only true-before putting his arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"Katara has already left the comfort and familiarity of her own nation, giving everything up; everything she knows and loves to follow a foolish man like me. Her nation is willing to forget the past and live for the future. She has already given me more than I deserve out of love, so I ask you again-welcome her not as a new ally, but as my love, and your future Fire Lady."

Somehow, in that small speech, the scoffs and jeers were far outnumbered by the clapping at cheering.

Meeting her eyes again, Zuko glanced down briefly, as if asking her permission. Perhaps knowing it was something the people needed, and swept up in the moment, the broad idea of acceptance and peace between nations, she nodded ever so slightly, keeping up a smile to rival his before he leaned forward, bringing his lips carefully to meet hers, more chaste than passionate. This would be seen as inappropriate amongst her own people. Even so, a large chorus of 'awws' tore through the romantics in the crowd, and the cheers exploded around them.

* * *

**AN: **Once again, thanks for reading! I'm working on getting Zuko and Katara closer and I know you're all anxious but remember, they are being thrown together when they're originally enemies, Rome wasn't built in a day and neither are relationships. Except in Shakespeare. ^^


End file.
